Magical Peanut of DOOM!
by Meant For No One
Summary: Roxas is a stalker. Sora's a jock and so totally CANNOT be gay. Riku, who likes Sora, is very protective of the brunette's small amount of masculinity. lets see what happens. Rated M for a later chapter We shall completely blame shadow *Roxas/Sora*
1. Chapter 1

**Vira- Hey guys we're back!**

**Shadow: Well…not back per see….since we didn't have and fanfics in the first place…..-innocent look-**

**Vira- your being mean… oh well your back at my place for once which means… A NEW FANFIC!!! of a completely different anime…**

**Shadow: (the words "New" and "different anime" being used loosely 'cause we didn't have any other fics. I swear it! –innocent smile-)**

**End note**

_**Sora**_

I glanced over at the jocks beside me and sighed. Thinking about boys is one thing but turning to the dude next to you and saying that guy's got a hot ass would be a major no-no in jock society. At least that's

what my bitch of a friend Riku informed me when he caught me drooling over some fag.

My only problem is… I can't get it out of my head. I need to spazz.

I looked up at the teacher in front of me and almost puked at the thought of telling Marluxia about the hot guy in his class. The teacher would probably begin talking in detail about his gay sex life, basically reciting porn to the class.

This could be entertaining. I changed my mind when I noticed him pose with his servant throwing flower petals all around. Never mind. I don't need that kind of horror in my life.

I pouted and then jumped and fell out of my desk to the side where one of my legs was still in my desk but the rest of me was falling on the side. My shoulders and head were on the ground but the rest of me was in the air or leaning on the desk. It was awkward and I was too stunned to move.

"Get up you fucking moron." Riku growled and kicked me in the back. He was sitting in the desk in front of where I was currently stuck… I'm unable to get up. A boy scowled and got up walking up to me. It was Roxas. He was the guy I had been checking out.

I blinked in surprise as he hoisted me up and tossed me against my desk. I groaned in pain and almost blushed in surprise. He's the sexy bastard I've been idolizing over but it doesn't matter. The fucktard's probably straight.

I glared at Roxas and then turned to Marluxia who was right in front of my face making me jump back and land on the desk behind me. "Damn it!" I shouted angrily looking up at Roxas's amused smirk. I cursed again only under my breath and shoved Marluxia away from me.

"You are the biggest klutz in the world." Marluxia informed me with a smile. I gave him a death glare and tried to calm myself. Of course it was hard to do this when the whole class was laughing at me except for Roxas and Riku. Riku was too busy shaking his head at me with his normal disapproving look.

Roxas was busying himself with reading some book while I was trying not to die in front of the class. I hate this fucking school. This world needs people like me in it apparently.

People like me make the world laugh… people like me also go suicidal.

There's another option. Kill all those who laughed and then dominate the world!!!!!!

I need to get out more… and stop humiliating myself.

_**Roxas**_

My nose was buried deep inside my book. The cover proclaimed it as the Demonata book 5 but in all reality.....it was The Notebook. So sew me. I was a sap. And my face was shoved so far into the book it probably had an imprint. That Sora kid....is hot. And I completely picked him up and threw him back in his seat. I wish my parents hadn't forced me to be in this class. Honestly, who needs to take a class on sex ed? The plug goes inside the socket and that's that. You don't need a class on that.

But apparently you do.

High school is completely fucked up.

....no pun intended.

But as I was saying, I don't see why we need a sex ed class. Or why all we learn about in the class is about the teacher's sex life. Ok, maybe I get the second one, but still. In a way, though, I'm glad I have this class, if only because I get to see Sora. But he's a jock and they're never gay. It's a rule. You can't change in the boy's locker room in front of everyone and have them change in front of you if you were gay. And I guess I get the logic. But still, no jock is gay. Period. End of discussion.

When I deemed it safe, I pried my face from my book only to find that Marluxia had launched into another one of his, cough cough, stories aka, mindless pornos. So I went back to my book, actually reading now. When the bell for the end of class rang I was the first one out the door and into the hallway, book in my left hand back pack swung across my torso. I was heading to my next class when I heard his voice behind me, like everyday. and like everyday I listened to the voice, not paying attention to what was said, just the melody of it, as he talked to his friend. though, sadly, halfway down the main hallway I always had to turn down a different hall cause. I had a different class than him. Chemistry. With Vexen. Gag me with a spoon. Vexen was obsessive, with his work, his research, with perfection, with everything. it was annoying. he was also very moody. like bite your head off one second and 'you're my favorite student' the next.

I sometimes decidedly was late to his class to follow Sora to his next class and then hide in the bathroom so as no to go to class. But I swear I wasn't stalking him. And no I wasn't jealous one bit that Riku had next period with him.

I slumped into my seat dejectedly, thinking of afore mentioned brunette and sighing. I was a nobody; he was a jock-a somebody. We clashed so badly but I couldn't help who my hormones went rabid over. I wish I could. Sighing again I read my book all period, not caring about what Vexen was saying and him not caring if I was paying attention. It was my grade anyway.

_**Sora**_

I walked into my stupid English 3 class. It sucked for one since I speak English but am currently failing the class. How fucking retarded. That's what Riku tended to inform me on a daily basis. The stupid bitch always acts better than me.

I sat down grumpily then tried to run out of the room when a substitute entered the class. It was Zexion, the biggest PMSing bitch the world has ever seen in a male or female alike. The stupid bastard just loves subbing. Leon is the normal teacher.

Zexion grabbed me before I could escape and threw me to the ground and tackled me. "This is called PDA don't do this in school." Zexion informed everyone making the class sweat drop as I tried to throw the son of a bitch off of me. The bastard actually thought he was being funny.

"Sit down, moron." Riku sighed and motioned to the open desk beside him. I groaned and sat down ignoring the whispers of shock and horror that mirrored my own feelings of violation and bitterness towards having a whole period with this dumbass as a teacher. "Stop sulking just because he touched you in a bad spot." My supposed friend Riku said with a light smirk of his own.

I glowered at him and began to sulk. The jerk was trying to humiliate me again! That bastard! Literally but I don't want to get into that right now. Not during my sulk-time.

"Okay whatever read a fucking book everyone and be happy I'm not making you pick up Twilight." Zexion called out to everyone. No one said a word but just stared at him. When he took out his copies of Stephanie Meyer's crappy romance novels everyone suddenly had a book in their hand except me.

"Do you want to read this?" Riku asked holding out the book Wuthering Heights out to me. I looked at it and shook my hand grabbing the book Princess Bride instead. (Vira-If you haven't read the book or seen the movie then just to let you know this is not a girly book. It's hilarious and amazing!)

Suddenly my book was stolen from my hands by a very pissed off looking Zexion. "I thought you never read… I wanted you to read this… so I guess I'll be forcing you to as your substitute." He smirked and handed me Twilight. I looked at it in complete and utter rage and hatred.

"I hope you burn in hell." I said softly with killer intent in my eyes. He smirked at this and leaned forward with his lips against my ear.

"Once you figure out your gay… I'll fuck you into hell little jock." He replied. I stared at him with wide eyes making Riku look at me curiously.

"What'd the fucking fag say to you?" He asked but I was in too much shock to reply.

_**Roxas**_

You see, there was one problem with Vexen, you know other than the extreme OCD, and he always tried to talk to me. I hate teachers like that; kids that don't talk normally do so for a reason.

"Hey Roxas, did you know-"

"No, and I don't care." I answer grumpily.

"Well then do you know that-"

"Honestly I couldn't care less."

"Well, Zexion's subbing for Leon's English 3 class. He seems to really like that Sora kid." Vexen muses. Unconsciously I slammed my book shut on my desk, seething. Half of the class was looking at me.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" I choke out proud I could get that much out.

"Yeah, sure, sure." Vexen waves his hand in the air dismissively and I all but sprint out the door and down the hall to Sora's class, slamming the door open. The whole class stairs at me and I feel my face go so red it probably wasn't even red anymore. I blink and sprint away to the nearest bathroom locking myself in the first stall, curling up on the toilet seat. Forcing my blush down by scowling at the door and forcing my breath to be even. What the fuck was I gonna do anyway? Remember, he's a jock. A jock. You know, synonymous with straight.

Ok, so, I was going to go in there and try to get Zexion to back off of Sora. But I was the anti-social, stoic, nobody that righted Sora in his seat last period. And if I told Zexion to back off then that's mean admitting I liked Sora. And that just didn't go over well with me. Like at all.

Besides wasn't that illegal? Considering Sora's a minor. And not consenting. So wait, with proof I could sue Zexion. Or at the very least make him loose his job. If I could get proof. But I'm not supposed to care about anything, so why would I care about this? God my life is fucked up.

Zexion. Away from Sora. Without everything being obvious. ....when'd u become such a goddamned girl? Fuck man, I mean I'm gay but, god.

I silently stand up and unlock the stall exiting the bathroom, going back to Sora's classroom and standing outside at just the right angle that I could see Sora but no one could see me standing there while I thought. Wait a second....was he reading....oh my god he was reading Twilight Stephanie Meyer's Twilight. Dear god, why the hell....? well, I guess one gets to choose what they read. And Zexion. Was looking at him. Like....like...like that. Fuck, I wanted to beat him into the next century. Or next era. Which ever came last. Sora was making faces at his book and trying not to gag. Oh good, so he doesn't like it so....wait.....is Zexion.....? that bastard.

But I still couldn't do anything without proper proof. But then again suspension's never stopped me before....

And I barge in again. "Twilight's so stupid!" oh fuck, here I go. Dear lord save me. "Edward's gay and Jacob's a pedophile! I mean, seriously. He was 'in love' with Bella and then she has a kid and he goes 'oh, my bad, I love your new born daughter not you and I ask your permission to be her boyfriend' what the fuck?! Seriously. And why, exactly, do you think the real reason Edward left in New Moon was? Probably to fuck one of the guys up in Alaska. And he's so fucking ugly in the movie. And so is Jacob. And the whole thing just made want to splatter my brains all over the back of the chair I was sitting in or wall I was leaning against. And Edward fricken stalked Bella, and god only knows if he didn't rape her while he was 'watching her sleep and listing to her talk'. The fuck?!"

Zexion blinks at me from behind his hair. "Why do you care and why are you here?" My face goes uber red as I sprint from the classroom again and go straight to my own lumping down in my seat and burring my face in my arms. Well fuck.

_**Sora**_

I just watched Roxas during his rant with slight interest and smirked. The poor kid's going insane. Just as the blushing boy ran out of the room I got a bathroom pass from Zexion and followed Roxas. He walked into the Chemistry class taught by Vexen.

Sadly I'm not allowed within fifty feet of his room. I glanced through the door's window and blinked in surprise. Roxas was trying to ignore Vexen as the guy tried to talk to him. I sighed and opened the door with a light blush that I doubt anyone could see. "Hey Roxas." I said with a smile.

The guy turned to look at me slowly then hid his face in his Demonata book. "Hi…" He said from behind it. I blinked and then grinned. The guy seems a bit shy. Just a _bit_.

"I just wanted to say-" Instantly Vexen cut me off with his sputtering and angry glares while he pointed his finger at me. The guy looked seriously ticked off.

"YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO BE HERE YOU FUCKING SON OF A FUCKING BITCH!!!!!" The teacher bellowed. His entire face was red as he stood in between me and his precious research on his desk. Last time I was here I accidently set it on fire… repeatedly.

"Well Roxas I just wanted to tell you that I admired you for just coming out and declaring your thoughts like that. It inspired me." I said softly with a warm smile. He looked at me from over his book as the rest of the class giggled.

"Shut the fuck up!" Roxas growled and turned to me with a glare and light pout on his lips. I doubt anyone else but me noticed the cute little pucker of his lips. "Fine I get it now get the fucking hell out of here."

I took this as my cue to begin leaving the room. Outside the class door Riku was waiting for me. He smacked me in the back of the head and dragged me by my arm back to my class. It was obvious he was being a bitch and getting mad at me for no reason again.

"I just needed to thank him for standing up and saying what he thought… even though he wasn't even in that class with us." I informed him with a shrug. Riku glared at me and moaned.

"You're a fucking fag at times." He explained and then turned me around and ran a hand through my hair and put his lips on my forehead. "I can tell you're sweating."

I took a step back and stared at him in horror. "I didn't know you had a sweat fetish… get your own and lick it off yourself not me please." I cried and rushed into the classroom. Zexion glanced up at me from his book then rolled his eyes.

"Who the fuck was the brat who ran in here, was he one of Axel's hubbies?" He asked making the whole class gasp in shock then shrug. No one in here really cared about that sort of thing. I mean Axel's one lucky chick for getting Roxas's attention if that's true.

I pouted angrily and thought back on his cute expression when he noticed me coming into the room. I wonder if he was just trying to give the teacher a good enough distraction that I wouldn't have to read much of the book. Huh that's awfully nice of him!

Roxas is just so cute! I want to turn him into a plushie and sleep with him every night!

"Quit thinking gay thoughts." Riku whispered making me turn and stick my tongue out at him. The boy smirked and turned back to his stupid romance book and then tried my best not to spazz too much in my head. Apparently Riku's got some super powers I wasn't aware of.

I eyed him suspiciously. Hey I wonder if he's a fag too. That'd be hot but I'm not really into him. Roxas is the shit right now so I could care less about my sexy friend. Then again is he really sexy when he's always so mean to me?

I pondered this for a moment then shook my head. "Nope he's still sexy." I said softly aloud. The only people who heard me were Riku, Zexion, and somehow I had a feeling Roxas heard me as well.

_**Roxas**_

Sora followed me to class. ....hold that thought why isn't Sora allowed in Vexen's room anyway? Well, I guess I'd have to ask, because, apparently now I'm a somebody and we're on talking terms. ....I think that was one of the world's fastest and weirdest friendship-starter-things. _Nope he's still sexy._ Fuck. I know that was Sora. Don't ask me how, I just did. But was he....was he talking about me or someone else? Fuck. If he already had someone then what just happened was now void. Fuck. Oh well, who cares. It'll just be competition then. One I'll probably lose 'cause I don't know him all that well. ....fuck this.

"Hey Vexen?" I ask pulling my face from my book just now realizing that he was going on and on about something that I, of course wasn't paying attention to.

He sighs. "Yes what is it?"

"Can I......ummmm.....go to the nurse? I'm not feeling too well." I couldn't ask to use the restroom again. That'd look odd.

"Yes you can go stalk your boyfriend. Take your stuff with you, I know you won't be back before class is over." Vexen sighs.

Flushing slightly I gather my stuff gently slipping my book in my bag and leaving the class with all eyes on me. This'll be fun. I walk, yes walk, I have _some_ restraint sometimes you know, all the way to Sora's class, watching him from the window. For the rest of the period. The bell rings and I step to the side to let all the kids out of the class, Sora and Riku among the firsts.

"Um, hey, Sora," I say eyes to the side slightly, nervous.

"Holy crap, what are you doing here three seconds after the bell rang?" Sora asks with a start and backing into Riku some. The silver-ette wraps an arm around Sora's waist pulling him slightly closer. Fuck, he was talking about someone else when he said he was still sexy. FML. Oh well. You have to finish what you start.

"Um, well, I thought maybe we could walk to our next period....you know....together...." My voice slowly got softer as I talked. I shifted my weight for one foot to the other, adjusting my backpack nervously.

"Oh, okay sure," He smiled and pulled away from Riku and elbowed him in the ribs. We start down the hall. "Soooo.....what's up?" Sora asks slightly awkward.

"Um, (I've been stalking you all day and I'm trying to figure out if you're going out with someone and if you're gay....) nothing really. Wondering why you're not allowed within fifty feet of Vexen's room."

"Oh, that..... I kinda maybe accidentally set his research on fire....? maybe." He smiles innocently at me.

"Kinda maybe accidentally?" I ask amused.

"Ok...so I was playing with a flammable spray and....well....there' were matches...and, well....and then flames, and it was kinda pretty, but that's not what you're asking about..." he answers sheepishly looking at his feet as we near our next period.

**Vira- no freedom of creativity**

**Shadow: this is so totally not a new fandom because this is so totally our first fic (and, no I'm not completely out of it and making some of the weirdest/funniest typos in history of my typos...) plus we disclaim. All character credits go to SquareEnix. Like we could make a game like Kingdom Hearts and make it make sense. Much less keep coupling out of it. XD**

**Vira- I'm Sora In the fic by the way... and no I didn't know that apparently the game is owned by SquareEnix... why does it need two e's right beside each other anyway? It's just confused. **

**Shadow: And I'm so totally not about to come down off a Caffeine high and I'm not spazzing and why yes, I'm completely sane. And the people in white are my FRIENDS!!!**

**Vira- yes that spazzed out fucktard is Roxas in the fic. No wonder he's such a pansy jk jk she'd murder me if I was serious... –pretends not to be serious-**

**Shadow: fuck you. –attacks and then gets pwned- I epik phail^w^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shadow: okay, cool, I'm not completely spazzy this time. Cause I rock like that. And Vi totally forced me to get my part done as quick as I could cause she's addicted to writing this or something. Fanfics, more addicting than crack XD**

**Vira- yea yea i know i love this fic too much**

**Shadow: once again, we disclaim.**

_**Sora**_**  
**I glanced over at Roxas. He looked pretty nervous for some reason but at the same time it seemed like he was trying to be manly. I almost laughed at him but instead the boy began to laugh. As his frown grew into a small smile then the smile enlarged and he suddenly started laughing.

It scared me only because I forgot what I had informed him for a moment there. I forgot I told him one of the most embarrassing things I've done in my life. The fire department came and knew me by name. They've seen me so many times that I'm like an old friend they visit in the jail called School.

"Stop! I really didn't… well I was young okay?" I growled angrily and pouted. Of course the bastard would finally show a face other than anger and boredom to me… only to laugh at my stupidity.

"How old were you?" He asked me after he finally stopped laughing.

"It was last year." I replied then turned shame faced realizing I should have lied. Roxas looked at me in complete and utter horror then began to laugh again. I playfully punched him and then he decided to do the same to me.

Suddenly Tidus ran up to us. "Oh my god it's a fight! Go Sora!!!" Instantly a crowd surrounded us voting for who would win while we just stood there blankly.

"This is what happens when you joke around in school." I muttered and turned to Roxas who was currently glaring his ass off at every prep that tried to come near him.

Suddenly Cloud shoved Roxas into me so we fell to the floor with him on top. I glared at this arrangement and pushed him off. Roxas glared at me and then he shoved me back on the ground with his body pressed against mine. No one spoke for a while.

"Why are we doing this again?" Roxas asked making me shrug with a light blush on my face. Sure I think this dude's hot but I didn't think he'd do such a suggestive thing to me during school. Of course the punk ass of the school has to be straight.

He got up off of me and then helped me up. The rest of the student body was whispering but I didn't care. Instantly Riku grabbed me by my arm and dragged me away. "You practically announced your faginess to the entire school." He informed me darkly.

"He's hot what can I say?" I shrugged making sure Roxas couldn't hear me as he tried to catch up but was having trouble with the crowd. I wanted to stop and wait for him but Riku was pulling me with too much strength.

"I hope we can walk together to class again."

_**Roxas  
**_  
Stupid fucking crowd. I had to hit a few people over the head before they let me through. Which is totally fucked up, Sora was the jock; he should've been the person swarmed with questions and the like. He was the 'so totally not gay' one. I forced my way out of the crowd as I watch Sora and Riku walk around the corner. No, no, no, damn. Fuck. shit. I walk the rest of the way to class and sigh upon opening the door and sink silently into my chair behind Sora. I was glad I was behind Sora, if only because that way if he ever got bored he couldn't read over my shoulder and find out I wasn't, in fact, reading the book the cover proclaimed it to be.

Riku sat directly to Sora's left. And that kinda pissed me off. My competition sat next to him while I sat behind him. And I never get to talk to him except for today, while Riku talked to him everyday and touched him-intimately or not, I didn't care-everyday. All I got to do was watch it. Though, every time something came close to intimate or flirtatious Sora pushed him away so I guess that was at lest slightly comforting. I guess.

Algebra 2. Another blow off class. Not that it was easy, it was that we never did anything. It was either full of drama and gossip or Saïx going on about something boring that no one paid any attention to. Mondays were nap days.

Every so often Sora would glance back at me and, while I didn't blush and hide my face, I didn't meet his gaze either. Saïx, the teacher, rarely even cared what we did so long as we didn't bother him or get him in trouble. We could even come and go as we pleased so long as we followed to two rules I just said.

Not that I'm complaining, but what's with all these classes where the teachers don't even try to teach us shit? I almost miss it. Almost. But this way it was impossible to get grounded unless I was fighting in school. And/or got sent to the office or got a call home. But that rarely happened.

So I have all these blow off classes, two with Sora, one with a creepy teacher that tries to gossip with me, and the last one all alone. I guess School wasn't the worst or most boring thing I could be doing with my day. (I mean, I got to see Sora, didn't I?)

"Hey Roxas." Sora says pulling me from my thoughts and looking at him. Riku was scowling slightly at his desk while Sora was almost completely turned around facing me. "Why were you outside my last period?" he asks.

Fuck. I should've expected this, but not his soon. Excuse, excuse, excuse.... "The first time I was going to the bathroom and looked in, saw Twilight and flipped out the second time I was gonna go to the counselor to something then decided it unimportant just before the bell rang." That was a good excuse. I'm proud of myself.

"The counselor's office is the opposite direction my class was from yours," Sora points out.

Fuck. Ok, so I'm not proud of myself anymore. Ummmmm.....think..... "Vexen wanted me to give something to the teacher next door and I happened to be right there when the bell rang."

"Oh. Okay," He says with another one of those bright smiles before turning back around. I slump over my desk in relief over avoiding the question.

_**Sora**_

I stared at Roxas for a moment then sighed. He doesn't engage in conversation well. It seems like he just wants me to stop talking to him. "Don't you think you should be working?" Riku asked me dryly. I blinked and then looked down at the stupid worksheet he put on my desk. Yea the teacher was teaching us nothing but Riku always has worksheets on hand.

Fucking nerd.

Suddenly the teacher was in front of me with a note. I looked at it in slight fear then took it and opened the thing up swiftly. It was a note from Zexion with several suggestive activities he and I could do together.

I tore it up and dumped it in the trash. Riku raised a questioning eyebrow but I just scowled. "Zexion was just being a pervert." I replied. I heard a noise behind me making me turn around to see an outraged looking Roxas.

My eyes widened and realized he was just reading his book. I can understand. Sometimes when I read books I become outraged too. I patted his shoulder understandingly and gave him a small smile. "Book getting rough? I hate it when that happens." I shrugged. Roxas looked up at me in shock that quickly turned into him laughing darkly and shaking his head in annoyance.

Riku's eye was twitching but then he just shook his head as well. I stared between the two and sighed. No one ever takes me seriously. I started working on the worksheet that Riku had given me but it was incredibly boring.

"Who has someone they have a crush on?" The teacher asked randomly. Instantly Roxas, Riku, and I raised our hands. We were the only ones in class who fell for this. Everyone stared at us in shock including the teacher.

"Is that person in this room?" He continued. At this point I still wasn't paying much attention so I raised my hand again causing Roxas to make some sort of happy noise and raise his hand as well. I then looked up at the teacher with my pen in my mouth dangling out. He was nearing me with a smirk.

"Uh… what'd you want?" I asked hesitantly leaning back in my seat as he continued to lean closer to me. He stopped just an inch from my face. I blinked at him then the guy leaned back and laughed lightly. It sounded evil…

"Tell me who you like or serve detention." He stated. The entire class stared at him in complete and utter shock. I don't blame them. I'm pretty pissed off too. Especially since the dude is right behind me trying not to get too excited.

Riku glanced over at me and then looked at the teacher as though measuring the situation. I waited for a moment then took a deep breath. Instantly Riku stood up. The entire class looked at him curiously then he smirked.

"I'm a fucking fag now deal with it." He informed the class then sat back down. No one said a word for what seemed like forever. Then the entire class erupted in laughter and discussion. The teacher stared at Riku for a while then finally turned back to me.

"Who do you like? Tell me now or it's a referral." The teacher continued. Riku groaned while I gaped open mouthed trying to come up with something to do or say to save myself.

The bell rang saving my life… for the time being.

_**Roxas**_

Fucking stupid bell. It would've been nice to hear the answer to that question.

Anyway, on to my health class, taught by a blonde bitch with antennae hair, I was pondering the chances of Riku and Sora going out and if they were a way to get Sora all to myself. But Riku already knew where Sora lived and what care he had and his schedule, and everything else I didn't.

So I was sitting there dejectedly in my desk when I heard the small bit of gossip from the girls next to me.

"Did you hear? Riku almost kissed Sora in an improv skit in theater a week ago."

"oh my god, no fucking way!"

"He really did! And there's going to be a theater lock-in in a month."

"Oh my god, you have to tell me what happens!"

And this is why I was suddenly frozen in my seat stiff. Riku had already made an obvious move. But wait, just earlier today Sora pushed him away when all he had done was put an arm around his waist. So that means...my chance is still existent if I can catch up. Fingers crossed.

I tap my fingers against my desk, trying not to immediately spring up and run to the theater room to see if Riku was doing anything to Sora as of now. I decide, fuck it, and walk to Larxene's desk.

"Yes what is it?" she asks irritably, like always,

"Can I use the rest room?" I ask trying not to fidget.

"Yeah sure, whatever." She says waving her hand in a shooing motion. I turn and exit the room and manage to walk, seemingly calm, all the way to the theater room and peek inside. Sora was sitting in the second row of three, in the second desk from the door, Riku in the one closest to the door, naturally. Riku's arm was around the back of Sora's chair-presumably the closest he could get to an arm around his waist. I'm sure if Sora noticed he'd either laugh or push his arm away.

Feeling mildly content with the results, I walk back to my class. I wasn't going to watch him all period this time.

If one only looked at the evidence left from interaction with Riku, one would jump to the conclusion that Sora was obviously straight. Plus he was a jock which only added it to the idea. And he didn't openly go about flaunting being gay like Riku did. God, why did Riku have to flaunt his obvious crush on my Sora? Why couldn't be someone else, like, I don't know, Tidus?

But then again, if you add up a lot of small things then you could easily see Sora as gay. But he couldn't be....could he? He did, sometimes, periodically glance at different guys and when Riku does one of his gestures he doesn't look disgusted or offended, he just finds a way out of it. Well, that last one could mean he was a supporter, but still. Glancing at and checking out guys every so often means he's at least curious...right? right. But maybe it wasn't on purpose? Sora was dense after all, he didn't understand Riku's many come ons, maybe he was just as oblivious to his wandering eyes? Oh god. That'd be horrible. And how oblivious could one be to where your own sight was wandering? Well, Sora had always been weird.

_**Sora**_

I looked up at Riku and gave him my puppy face. This has to work! He glared at me but said nothing. Theatre class is a safe haven for fags because of the simple fact that most guys in theatre are gay. That's the truth… if they take it for a while. Now it's not always true like Pence taking theatre.

He'd never be gay just like how Roxas can't be… I don't know why I'm stuck on him like this. I guess it's just a puppy crush. "Sure Sora… I'll give him the note." Riku smiled and grabbed the folded piece of paper from my hand. I watched him talk to the teacher then leave the class, he gave me a wink before he left.

"So who's the letter going to?" Tidus asked me with a smirk. He sat down in Riku's seat and looked up at me with a sly smile. Tidus is Tidus… he's a jerk when he gets dumped, a spazz when he finds a crush, and a never relenting stalker when it comes to Riku and my life. _Together_. Ignoring the fact that there is no _together _between the two of us, he still insists there will be.

"Oh that letter?" I asked him for a moment and began to think. Would it be okay for me to tell him such a dangerous fact? It doesn't really matter. His puppy eyes already tell me that he doesn't really know what it is.

"Yea come on and tell me who you are sending the _love_ letter to!" He growled and pushed me playfully. I blinked up at him in surprise.

"That's not a love letter." I said blankly. The boy just gaped at me. I'm no good at that sort of thing! Why would I show Roxas one of my few faults if I want us to hook up? Stupid straight bastard probably wouldn't care about the letter if I did write one.

Tears began to fill up my eyes freaking Tidus out. "What are you flipping out about?! I get it! No need for tears! I understand that it's not a love letter!" He cried holding his hands up in an 'I Surrender' position.

"That stupid bastard!" I growled as though my thoughts really did happen. I blinked then and looked at Tidus curiously. "It was just a letter to make Zexion stop flirting with me." I said with a sigh and shrug. He looked at me with a look of relief, defeat, and annoyance. It was obvious he was pissed.

"What was with all the dramatics?" Tidus shouted making the entire class look over at us. I blushed lightly and then began to whimper.

"Isn't this theatre? Acting is a part of my job." I lied leaning back as Riku entered the room with some blood on his fists. "What happened?" I asked him making Riku look at me with a soft smirk.

"Nothing. He won't mess with you for a while don't worry." He said happily sending chills down my spine.

_**Roxas**_

Theater. It's going to be weird transferring into that class, if only because most of the school's gay population's there. Don't you hate it when stereotypes are true? And I hate being under a stereotype, but if it means being able to beat up Riku (or at least watching Sora hit him) when he makes a move. And, well, while we're at it, any other of the gay population. But this means I'm going to have to step out of my shell. Shit. At least in Theater you can't get laughed at for reading Shakespeare. So I could read Romeo and Juliet in class. After I finish my book on stalking that I'm going to be reading tomorrow.

The door to the class room burst open and I stiffened for a second before glaring at the room's new occupant.

"Zexion, hi there, did Sora finally fight back?" Larxene asks with a sadistic smile.

"No, he had his boyfriend, Riku bring me a note and in delivery he decided that beating me up would be nice," Zexion answers with a growl, stumbling over to Larxene's desk and slamming his hands on it in rage. "Why don't kids ever respect their teachers anymore?"

"I don't know, mine are pretty well-behaved, maybe you should stop flirting with them." Larxene smirked. "What did the note say?"

Zexion pulls a folded piece of paper from his pocket and smoothes it out on her desk.

"Please refrain from flirting with me or making advances of any kind or I will have to report them to the principal." Larxene reads aloud "And then Riku beats you up good measure. I may have to find these boys and congratulate them on a job well done. They're smart."

"You're supposed to side with me! You're friend!" Zexion yells outraged and I hold back a snicker. Larxene had a great point. If I ever got the chance to throw it into a conversation (like I'd ever be conversing civilly with Riku) I'd have to say congrats too.

"My friend, my ass." Larxene says leaning back in her chair crossing her arms and looking up at a fuming Zexion. A few kids either snickered or said burn. "I never remember you doing shit for me. I don't see why I have to help you. You brought this upon yourself you fix it."

"You're the one that told me to follow my heart!"

"I never said molest an underage kid, much less in public. I never said where to follow it to or what for. Hell, I didn't even know you had one. I still don't think you do, I think you have pure, unadulterated lust, though." Larxene says with a cool smirk, flustering Zexion to the point that his mouth was flopping open and closed like a dying fish's before he snatched up the note, spun on his heel and strutted indignantly from the room. I think I like this side of Larxene. She's a cool teacher. Too bad I'm dropping her like a bad habit after today, opting for theater to protect Sora. Life sucks.

**Shadow: and done! While I'm half asleep and sick and thinking about my two final fantasy PSP games. And wondering when Birth By Sleep is gonna come out in America **

**Vira- hahahahahahaha your a fangirl and I love that**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shadow:** **disclaim. Though I have to play KH as homework! I swear I do not lie! I have to compare it to "The Odyssey" for English.**

**Vira- here's another amazing chapter to our amazing fans... have fun!**

_**Sora**_

I started to walk home after class but that rarely happens unless I get my escape plan perfect during school. Today I went for the run down the hall, through the exit, and wait in the trees until everyone leaves. This worked for today but tomorrow I have to come up with something new or Riku will figure me out.

Riku tends to brush himself against me or hold me around the waist whenever we're alone. I can't handle this because it's weird. I wonder why he would want to do that anyway. To my surprise I saw Roxas heading over making me stop and waved at him with a smile.

"Hey Roxas!" I grinned wanting to walk home a little slower than usual. I might get to walk home with the sexy, mouth watering, bad boy Roxas!!! Damn I feel like a chick. Roxas jumped and looked at me oddly.

"What the hell are you doing in the fucking tree?" He asked me with a raised eyebrow. I frowned at this and jumped down grabbing my bag. Once I straightened up, brushing off the leaves all over me.

"I was hiding from Riku." I answered simply as he grabbed a leaf from the hair in my face. I was able to contain my blush as he just smirked and shook his head.

"I don't blame you but what'd he do this time?" Roxas asked curiously. I sighed knowing this story is a long one and I need to make it short.

"Riku touches me a lot whenever we're alone so I run away and hide from him every day after school." I explained with a pout. He stared at my lips for a while making me blush lightly. Could he be curious about me? That's so nice of him!!!

Roxas made a face and glared. "Do you want me to beat Riku up for you?" He asked darkly with an evil aura all around him as insane laughter spilled from his mouth. I cowered slightly and shook my head with wide eyes.

"NO! He's still my best friend!" I cried shaking my head and waving my arms. It's nice of him but still I don't want him to have to bother with this. I wanted to hug him for being so cute and manly wanting to beat up my friend but then again he did want to beat up my friend.

Roxas blinks at me. "So… wait… why are you still friends if he fucking molests you every chance he has?"

I glared at Roxas angrily for even making the suggestion. "He's not molesting me! He's just expanding his horizons! That's what he told me!" I grumbled with a pout.

Roxas's shoulders slump and he looks at me skeptically. "And you believe him because..? He could always do that with someone else, say Tidus." He points out.

"Why wouldn't I believe my best friend?" I looked at Roxas blankly. "He's the nicest guy I've ever met and he protects me." I whispered thinking back on how I was before.

_**Roxas**_

You know, I was really starting to like the idea of Riku and Tidus together. I could just se it happening. But I won't go into detail, cause I don't want to see _that_. Anyways, back to Sora.

"He probably only 'protects' you so he can have you to himself." I mutter under my breath making Sora cock his head to the side and look at me.

"What was that?" He asks innocently and I shake my head.

"Nothing. I'm gonna go home now. Good luck hiding from Riku." I wave, a simple quick motion of my hand before dropping it and turning.

"Can I go with you? I don't really want this to end just yet." Sora grins.

I blink. "Um, sure, I guess." I respond with a shrug, turning and motioning for Sora to follow as I walks off. Sora was following me home. I'm not sure I quite grasped that concept yet. Sora. Was. Following. Me. Home. Oh fuck, what now?

"Yay! Thank you Roxas!" Sora cheers punching the air.

"Uh, sure, no problem." I reply awkwardly. He didn't have friends over often and his sister was going to ask questions. Sora just smiles and suddenly I feel a hand wrapping around mine. I jolt for a second at the feeling, but quickly force myself to relax upon seeing that Sora had froze. I smile and intertwine our fingers, continuing the trek to my house silently.

I could very easily become used to this. Walking home with Sora, holding hands, comfortable silence. Of course, instinct told me that it was probably going to be a long while before it happened again, despite the quick rate we became friends. After all, I was still, technically stalking him, if not at the moment, and people normally tend to shy away from stalkers.

Or maybe that's only in movies. In books stalking's actually a romantic plot device. Like in Twilight. I mentally cringe at the comparison. But in any case, maybe the books have some hint of truth in them...? Probably not, god knows I'd hide and push away and avoid anyone stalking me. Unless it was Sora.

But Sora was Sora was Sora. No one else was Sora. Just like no one else was me. That'd be creepy. And Sora's not stalking me, because you can't successfully stalk someone who's stalking you. The point is to stay a safe distance away and observe the person, only moving when they do. If you were to stalk someone stalking you, you'd just stay still all day. Or you'd just have to be really horrible at it.

At any rate. Sora was the only person allowed to stalk me, the only person allowed to read over my shoulder (provided he not laugh), and the only one allowed to touch me in any way ('specially holding hands). He was also the only one other than my sister, Naminé, that I talked to.

Okay, I had it bad.

_**Sora**_

Okay things are going good. There's no doubt about it. Roxas's hand in mine and our intertwined fingers… he makes me weak in the knees no matter how cliché that sounds. I had some mental images of Roxas and I making out right here and now but… he's straight. Even if he is holding my hand. I hold hands with people all the time and it means nothing so I guess I can't count this now.

I glanced over at Roxas and blushed lightly. I wonder if he knows that he's been my eye candy all year. I've been stalking him every day with my eyes, just watching him. If this doesn't count as stalking then I'm innocent but I have a feeling it does.

I held his hand a bit tighter and paused at his door. "I had fun today!" I smiled softly at him. I bit my tongue to make sure I didn't say the thing I really wanted to. If I had then things would have been awkward and moments like this wouldn't happen.

I almost told Roxas that I loved him.

He grinned at me in a kind warm way I wasn't used to. "I'm glad." He answered and left into the house. My heart began to pound but I just smirked and turned around. I need to go tell Kairi about this! I began to walk home then realized that I left my bag as school. I groaned inwardly and headed back to get it.

I texted Kairi asking for her to meet me at school in her car that way she can take me home. She replied immediately saying she's heading over. I hurried to the school and noticed a note next to my backpack. I picked up the note and used my cell phone light to let me read it.

_Dear Sora,_

_Meet me here tomorrow at seven thirty._

_From_

_An admirer._

I blinked then winced as Kairi's headlights burned my eyes. "Jeez Kairi, watch it will ya?" I asked lightly and jumped into her jeep. She smiled at this and ruffled my hair. I frowned at this making her laugh.

"You are so cute when you're obviously gay!" She squealed. I rolled my eyes at this knowing that Riku and Kairi are the only ones I can act gay around. No one else would understand. That's what Riku said.

"Riku says I shouldn't be so obvious." I muttered and looked out the window. We were almost at my place which is a relief. I don't like walking outside when it's dark outside. Especially the pitch black it was quickly becoming.

"Yea well Riku loves you." Kairi shrugged. I nodded. He loves me as a friend, and it's sweet. I love it. Kairi shook her head at me. "You're the saddest sight." She murmured when I began to inch the farthest I could in my seat once she got to my place.

"You know how much my house scares me." I mumbled and gained up the courage to enter the scariest house in the world.

_**Roxas**_

What the hell does "I had fun today" mean anyway? I sigh and trudge into the living room, throwing my bag on the couch and flopping down between in and Naminé.

"Tough day?" She asks muting the Tv and putting down the remote and I groan. "Okay, I'll try again," she says a hint of a laugh in her voice. "Boy trouble?"

"He's so fucking _dense_ I swear his head's bone all the way through!" I almost yell, pulling on my hair.

"What happened now?" She asks, amused.

"this is not fucking funny," I growl then sigh, dropping my hands into my hands into my lap. "Apparently a week ago Riku tried to kiss him on an improv skit for theater but, he's.....he's so fucking dense! Dammit!"

"He still doesn't know Riku likes him?" Naminé giggles. I glare at her and she shuts up.

"No, he hasn't," I grind out. "And he totally confused me today at the door."

"Wait, he was at the door?!" Naminé asks. "Why didn't you invite him inside?"

"I don't want to rape him!"

"But he walked you home. How'd this happen? Yesterday you were still stalking him."

"Oh, I'm still stalking him." I assured her. "He fell out of his chair in first period and I threw him back in it when he couldn't get back up. Then I found out Zexion was subbing Sora's second period again so I peeked into the classroom, saw him being forced to read Twilight, spazzed, ran back to my class, then Sora came in and thanked me. Then I staked out outside his class and we walked halfway to third period together 'cause when he playfully pushed me people thought we were fighting. I had to fight the crowd while he and Riku escaped. We talked some in third period and then Saïx tried to get Sora to tell him who he liked. Then the bell rang. Fast forward through fourth period I found him hiding and he asked to follow me home." I explain calming down.

"Aww, good for you." She says with a sweet smile. "I take it you're going to start reading your stalking book as of tonight?" She asks as I stand and start toward the stairs.

"I have to make sure I'm doing it right." I call over my shoulder and run up to my room. I pull my laptop onto my lap and immediately pull up Google and type in Sora's name. All it pulled up was a police record. For underage drinking and public intoxication....in front of a church. I knew my Sora wasn't _that_ innocent. That was impossible. So he's gotten drunk. I bet he was a happy drunk. And completely cute. Meaning Riku wouldn't let him drink unless he was with him. That possessive bastard.

Sora drunk. That ignited plenty of fantasies. Half of them, probably not possible but, fantasies are fantasies are fantasies. They don't have to be realistic, or possible. They just exist.

_**Sora**_

I hid in my room and tried to fall asleep but of course that wouldn't work with all the noise downstairs. I tried my best to ignore exactly what was going on downstairs and got my laptop. Gmail is an amazing thing with the cool chats you can have.

When I logged into my email I found an email from Tidus and chat waiting from Riku.

_Riku: Hey_

_Me: Hey! –grins-_

I then opened my email and read Tidus's rant. "I can't believe no hot guys are in love with me yet!" He spazzed in the email, making me blink at it oddly.

"Are you gay?" I responded curiously then turned to the blinking chat.

_Riku: bout time u got home_

_Me: Sry I was walkin a friend home_

_Riku: What friend?_

_Me: Roxas_

It took Riku a while to respond but Tidus was faster. "You seriously didn't know?" He asked me blankly making me blink in surprise.

"Uh no… was it obvious?" I asked already feeling my friend sweat drop on the other end. I shrugged to myself and turned on some Papa Roach. I played the song I Almost Told You That I Loved You. It's one of my favorite songs and sadly it kind of matches what happened to me today. I don't really understand half of the song though.

_Riku: Did Roxas 'do' anything to you?_

_Me: What do you mean?_

_Riku: did he touch you or anything?_

_Me: We held hands for a while but did nothing. I wish we did though._

_Riku: Don't talk to him. He's going to break your heart because he's straight_

_Me: I know. You don't have to look out for me so much_

_Riku: Apparently I do_

_Me: Nite_

_Riku: lazy bum going to bed so early… but I say this out of love._

I smiled and then rested on my bed listening to the Papa roach song allowing it to fill me whole. It seemed to pulse through me and the noises all over the house. Every single word and strum of the guitar spoke to me.

"I almost told you that I loved you…" I whispered letting the tired ache of the day fill me. My heart tugged a bit making me grasp at my chest and pout. "I wish you were gay." I grumbled and turned on the song 'If you were gay' and laughed. It's the cutest thing on earth and I love it.

I turned off the light in my room and took off my pants ready to crawl into bed with my shoes and socks next to the door. Running a hand over my stomach I sighed. This is going to kill me, crushing over him. I smirked to myself and shook my head. I can't help it.

When I obsess I obsess. In this case I'm deranged and a fanboy when it comes to this sexy bad ass that takes over my dreams. I found myself smiling in the darkness. "I'll see you in my dreams, Roxas." I whispered knowing how corny that sounded.

_**Roxas**_

Sleep. Sleep was a good thing, cause then you dream of all kinds of things. Like of Sora. Writhing under you. Begging for-...But that's not the point. Sleep was nice, blissful, essential, waking up, not so much. 'Specially when my sister was waking you. Everyday she had something different to bash my head with and attempt to give me a concussion. Sadistic little bitch. Why do I love her again? Anyways, today she was bashing my head with my alarm clock. Oh, life's little ironies.

"One would think you'd either wake with a concussion everyday, or be immune to headaches/head trauma," she says when I blink my eyes open.

"Nrgh," I groan rolling over.

"Come on, don't you want to see Sora?" She teases and I sit bolt upright. Sora. I have to protect him from Riku. And all the other fags, but mostly Riku. And Zexion.

"That's my boy," Naminé says with a teasing smile as I climb out of bed and trudge over to the shower in the adjoining bathroom. I shower, in and out in only ten minutes, and I feel much more awake. Probably cause it was a cold shower. I walk back into my room and pull out clothes and start putting them on. I dry my hair and run a brush through it. It naturally spiked upwards, which was kinda cool unless you wanted it down.

Downstairs Naminé had made breakfast. No she's not my wife. Our parents are almost always gone while we're awake so she makes breakfast, does laundry, makes dinner and stuff like that. What do I do? Nothing. Noting at all.

I flop down at the table as she sets the two plates down and I scarf the food down ravenously.

"Good, god, breathe, why don't you?" She teases. I look at her.

"I do breathe, just not while eating, I don't need to," I answer while I stand up and throw my backpack over my shoulder and stomp into my shoes.

"Tell me all the details when you get home," Nami calls from the kitchen as she cleans breakfast.

"I will!" I call over my shoulder darting out the door.

Once out, though, was a completely different thing. I walked calmly, lost in thought like always. It was 7:25 school started at 8:00 and it took me five minutes to get to school, what the hell was I going to do for thirty minutes. Sit around and read my stalking book? ....that actually sounded like fun.

All thoughts went on hold, though, when I saw what was going on with Sora. Cause he was totally being molested, and no not by Riku. Think about it. This dude had slate colored hair....yes, that's it, Zexion. And by molesting I mean, arms around his waist holding Sora against him lips completely locked against Sora's neck. And, thankfully, Sora was trying to get away. Too bad it wasn't working. I guess this is where I step in to save him.

_**Sora**_

I'm going to kill Zexion once I get out of his fucked up arms. Why is he doing all this crap to my neck?! It feels weird... I started to feel weak in the knees. Not because I liked Zexion but because the feeling was... kinda good. I like it. It feels too good for words. Suddenly Zexion was off of me and Roxas was there looking pissed as all hell.

"You okay?" Roxas asked making me nod with a blush. He smiled at me then turned back to the extremely confused Zexion.

"Can't you boys just quit beating up the substitute? I'm done with all this crap." He growled and glanced at me and tried not to smirk. Zexion licked his lips and smirked wider. "I think you need to get a large Band-Aid. That might cover it up."

Roxas glanced back at me and turned slightly pale as I grabbed a mirror from my bag. Apparently I got a hickey. I sighed as Roxas grabbed a Band-Aid. I put it on and blinked up at Roxas. "What was he trying to do to me?" I smiled softly and tilted my head to the side.

"He tried to rape you now come over here." Roxas sighed and held his hand out to me. I looked up at him in wonder then smiled.

"Wow I didn't know Zexion was gay. I just thought he was messing around or insulting me for acting like a girl from time to time." I shrugged. Roxas stared at me for a moment then hit his face with his palm.

"Let's go to class." He sighed and held my hand taking me to class.

"Let's go to class." He sighed and held my hand taking me to class. I followed him and felt my heart warm and pound nice and hard in my chest. At moments like these I like to be overwhelmed in his warmth and just let my mind wander in thoughts about him.

I decided that I like Roxas. A lot. Today I knew as soon as I woke up that today is a cuddle day. I want to cuddle with someone no matter what. So I decided to hug Roxas's arm and let press the side of my face against it.

I held my hand against my heart and felt it pound in a fast rhythmic beat. My whole body began to heat up as I looked at the boy before me. He's straight though… I'm surprised he hasn't shoved me off of him yet. A light blush covered my cheeks as I looked up at those careful big blue eyes of his.

I don't think this will work out and yet I keep looking at him and keep wanting him near me. Perhaps the selfish parts of me are what's been able to take hold and force me near him these past two days. Maybe it was even temporary insanity.

I glanced up at him again and sighed. The straight bastard probably doesn't even know how much pain he puts me though. I lifted a hand to my face and laughed bitterly. Why does my tummy feel so weird when he's close by even though my head says it won't work?

_**Roxas**_

Hand in hand, for the second time in just as many days. I don't know if I should be proud or assume he does it with everyone. But then again, he is the most innocent junior you'll ever know. And that just added to the cuteness that made me want to stalk him all the more. Hence why I had my stalking book with me. I only bought it for stalking Sora. That's how special he was. With that one place in my heart that no one else can fill.

...gag me with a plastic rusty spoon. After washing my mouth with dish soap and steel wool. Then drag me to a dentist to fill all the cavities I just got. Then kill me. Slowly. And Painfully. After raping me. Fast. And hard. And painful. And that wasn't enough to make up for the sappiness of that statement..

But the stalking book _was_ just for him. And Riku was totally giving me a death glare as we walked into first period holding hands. But we had to let go by the door because we sat in different rows. But when we let go it was that kind of sliding way. You know, where neither party wants to go, but has to? Yeah. Riku glared harder at that. I sent him a sly and slightly mischievous smirk before flopping down at my desk and pulling out my book.

Just from the tone of voice, I could tell Marluxia was in afterglow, meaning the porn he was talking about today, was probably what had just happened not too long ago this morning. Come to think of it he did look ruffled around the edges....

Not thinking of my Sex Ed teacher having sex. Cause that'd be disturbing. 'Specially since I learned long ago that he bottomed. And even though I'd make sure I toped, I didn't want to know what it was like from anyone other than the one I had dominated.

Yes, dominated. Like a dominatrix. And bondage. Mmm, bondage.

Stupid ADD. I hate it.

But that was beside the point.

Back to my stalking book and fishing my mind form the sewer. It taught you about the rules of stalking. Like the two car/nine feet rule. It also told you to pick up any thrown away paper, 'specially crumpled up. Be suave, be smooth, and be yourself. Cause you two have a bond. One they may not admit to, but you _know_ is there.

Cause that didn't sound creepy at _all_. At any rate, it was mostly good advice. Watch from a safe distance but within hearing range. Google their name, though I did that last night, find out where they live which is what I'm gonna do tonight. Mail and letters always anonymous. Obvious stuff and more detailed stuff, all written in 500 pages of slightly creepy but godly text.

Stalking: For Dummies basically. And that's all that happened all period. When I felt Riku's gaze on me I smirked, Sora's I smiled. Life was good.

I'm a stalker and I'm proud of it, dammit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Shadow: We disclaim.**

**Vira- this fic is too awesome... XD**

_**Sora**_

Roxas was sitting at his desk hanging back. I would have waited for him but Riku was already dragging me along to the next class. I could tell he was pissed off. I couldn't bring myself to care much but that's just the way I am when it comes to Riku in his PMS mood.

I could feel someone staring at me but Riku was holding me around the waist with his other arm holding my own. I felt like a prisoner unable to look back at the person staring at me. Oh well I'll just pretend like it's Roxas. That'd be cute.

When I walked into class I realized something immediately. Holy light shone through the windows and everyone was smiling gloriously. Leon is back. Thank God! He glanced over at me from his Almighty and Heavenward desk. The holy amazing lovely beautiful man is back.

"Hey Sora." God said with a soft smirk. I watched him for a moment feeling drool begin to slip past my lips as I ran forward and bowed. Everyone looked at me oddly, obviously they already got over the fact that Zexion is gone and our teacher is back.

"I MISSED YOU!!!!" I cried hugging him tightly. Leon ignored me and continued working through the papers on his desk. He then took out Zexion's report of class yesterday. Zexion should be a fucking writer. He explained what happened perfectly and made himself an innocent angel victim to three boys.

"This is all bull right?" Leon asked me blankly. I nodded making him sigh and toss it in the trash. He ran a hand through his hair then turned to the others. "None of you know why I was gone yesterday right?" He asked.

No one answered him because we hate mind games. "Just fucking tell us." Riku growled and dragged me back to my seat. He thrust me into my chair as we waited for Leon to explain.

"I had a fight with the P.E. teacher yesterday. I want our room to be red and he wants it to be blue. It's so fucking stupid but he won't compromise when I offered to make it both." Leon explained.

"So you're with Cloud?" Riku asked with a slightly bored tone. My eyes widened in complete and utter shock.

"You're gay?!" I cried jumping up from my seat only to accidently hit a part… and fall over in pain. "Ow… I shouldn't have gotten up like that…" I grumbled clutching my poor crotch.

"Yea Sora I'm gay and so are you now shut up and listen to me, dammit!" Leon growled angrily. Riku looked down at me and sighed, shaking his head. He looked at my hands then making me blush.

Okay I know Riku's straight at least but it still feels awkward when he looks at my cock. My face paled realizing that he did say he was yesterday but he was probably just protecting me. I blinked realizing the whole class was staring at me. Fuck.

_**Roxas**_

Staying nine feet back is harder than it sounds. Nine feet behind following him down the hall is even harder because of the mobs. Seriously. You could completely shank someone and get away with it cause no one'd know. Well more of no one'd _care_but that's completely aside the point.

And so was the mob.

But it was true. The stairs are deadly too. You can't stop cause then you fall down the stairs.

Once again, off topic.

Nine feet behind isn't possible in school. So you stay close but inconspicuous, listen to everything and pick up anything dropped, paper, pencils, anything. Then turn the corner to your own class and get there on time. And ignore Vexen.

"So, do you know the reason Leon was gone yesterday?" Vexen asks totally disregarding the fact that I was reading, per usual. Upon receiving no reply he continues. "Apparently he and his boyfriend, Cloud, got in a lover's spat about what color their room should be. Leon wanted red and Cloud want blue. I say combine the fucking colors and paint it purple. Or lavender. Whichever is fruitier."

I shrug. Purple was fruity, lavender was girly there is, actually a difference. Like Pink is strictly girly. It is not a fruity color at all. Though I can't blame them for arguing, both colors are good. Red's the color of blood while blue's the color of Sora's eyes.

And that didn't sound sappy at _all_.

Anyways, I don't see why that matters to me.

"So I hear Zexion was molesting Sora in front of the school earlier." Vexen says. Him and his random gossip. It's annoying. "And that you were the one that saved him, you little love birds. So have you brought him home yet?"

I force down a blush at his tone. "Sora did walk home with me yesterday, but we're not even going out, he's a jock, meaning he's straight even if he's not." I shrug eyes never leaving my book and slouching down in my chair some.

"But you didn't deny liking him," Vexen presses and the class was watching us now. Great. Time to put on a show.

I make a note of my page number before closing my book. "You see this?" I ask indicating the book. "That's right. Stalking. Why do you think I have this book, pray tell? That's right, I'm stalking Sora. I've read the book before, but I have to make sure I'm doing it right, 'specially now since we're on talking terms."

"You're stalking him because you're on talking terms?" Vexen asks, confused.

"You can't understand the mind of a stalker without being a stalker," I reason. I open my book to start reading again.

"So wait, you're a stalker and you just told all of us?" A girl pipes up. I glance at her over the top of my book and flash her a smirk.

"Don't worry, I'm gay." And the conversation had looped.

_**Sora**_

I blinked in surprise noticing the bell ringing. "Wait you like me?" I asked Riku curiously. He nodded making me grin. "I like you too! We're best friends! Of course we like each other!" I smiled. He looked at me with a dark expression almost as though he was ready to kill someone.

"You know what?! You're a fucking moron now go away and leave me alone. I'm going to go drown myself in a toilet. Maybe even in the girl's bathroom. Whatever thing I do will humiliate me less than how you just did." Riku spazzed and stormed off.

I stared after him in confusion then noticed a smirking Roxas. This scared me just slightly but not as much as me realizing I have Saix next period. Holy crap… I'm going to die when Riku gets back into class. I walked into the class room and glanced up when Roxas took Riku's seat beside me. "Thank you so much!" I sighed and closed my eyes, slouching in my chair. I could feel his eyes on me and then heard him stuffing something in his bag.

I opened my eyes and saw him thrust a book that had the words stalker on the cover. I looked at him curiously. "Hey Roxas can I borrow that stalker book after your done?" I asked him curiously. He looked at me oddly and then blinked.

"Who are _you_ going to stalk?" He asked me with suspicious skeptism. I looked at him for a moment and shrugged.

"Sorry I'm not actually going to use the advice. It just sounds interesting. I'm not _that_ much of a freak." I said with a shrug. He glared at me then becoming angry.

"I am not a freak!" He cried angrily making me smile at him. I ruffled his hair and then turned back to the teacher. Instantly Riku walked in looking pissed as all hell. He glared at Roxas who inhabited his seat then thrust me up so we were face to face with his holding onto my collar of my shirt. That was the only thing keeping me up. I looked at him with big wide eyes then gasped aloud when he kissed me.

"Don't go near him again." Riku growled to Roxas. I looked between the two oddly then turned to Riku. The two looked at me with pained expressions as though already knowing what I was going to say. I went ahead and smiled at the two of them with a confused expression.

"Were you expanding your horizons by doing that? I mean… Roxas said you could just use Tidus but I guess since he's not gay that wouldn't work out well. There's Leon and Cloud but I'm not sure if that's good either since it might start a fight. Why don't you just pucker up and kiss Marluxia? He's gay." I mused aloud. The two stared at me with completely shocked expressions.

"Why does anyone bother with you?" Saix growled.

_**Roxas**_

Sora.....is so innocently naive it was almost painful. Scratch that. It was.

"I'll stay away from him under one condition. You do the same." I compromise, setting my book down on my desk. Something Leon and Cloud apparently couldn't do.

"I'm his best friend, I can't abandon him." Riku states solemnly.

"Then we're at an impasse, aren't we now?" I say with a falsely sweet smile. "Tell you what, I'll stay nine feet away from you're precious Sora. Now that's assuming he stays away from me, and he doesn't get raped by Zexion when no one else's there. Though, he probably will stay away form me...." I trail off thinking. After a second I shrug, still looking at him expectantly.

"Deal," Riku says belatedly and I flash him a smirk before turning back to my boo-where'd by book go? I look at Sora and he was happily leafing through the pages.

"Um, I need that back since I now have to move nine feet away," I say tapping Sora on the shoulder.

"Did you know, nine feet is the universal safe range for stalking?" Sora asks innocently smiling up at me.

"Yes, I did, can I have the book back now?" I didn't want him to find out I was stalking him, what with the little notes and check marks next to the things I've done and things I need to do. I'd buy a different copy to lend to Sora.

He closes it and hands it back with an innocent smile. If only he knew. I take my book and swing my bag over my shoulder moving nine feet away before flopping down in a desk. Nine feet is further than it sounds, you know.

"Why do you two even bother with him, anyways?" Saïx asks Riku and I. that was the point where we would've exchanged glances but, didn't cause we were pissed at each other. I look at him like it was obvious-and I'm pretty sure it was-and I think Riku gave him the same look cause he just sighed.

I went back to my book flipping through until I found my page again. I pull out my pencil and sketch a chibi picture of Riku being hung over a fire. I snickered quietly before going back to reading. It was explaining helpful tools. Binoculars, bump keys, cameras, and other things like that. If I could sneak in and find a way to set it up, I was _so_ going to wire Sora's room and wirelessly connect the cameras to an account on a security thing so I could watch him from home. On my laptop. On my bed. Life would be good then. I'd be content with staying nine feet from Sora for the rest of my life if I got to wire his room.

If you're not yet convinced that I'm a die hard stalker, turn away now. You are doomed and more oblivious than Sora. If that's even possible, you know with him being more innocent than a new born and all....

_**Sora**_

Walking to Theater is the best thing ever. First of all, the room is held in a different area then all the normal classes. It's hidden with the band, orchestra, and choir areas. Hot guys surrounded the place… Tidus holding open the door beckoning the little newbies into a magical world of beautiful men and talented women.

A place called the theatre department.

I walked through the halls smiling at everyone making them smile in return. Riku suddenly had his arms around my waist holding me to him tightly. I blushed at this contact but couldn't bring myself to pull away. He then carried me like a mannequin and took me to our room. Axel looked at us oddly then shook his head.

"I'm too tired to tell Riku to stop with the PDA and _way_ too exhausted to explain how that is PDA to you Sora. Now just go. I'm done with you for the day." He sighed as Riku continued to carry me into the room. He delicately set me down in my chair. I glanced over at him with a light blush on my cheeks.

"You really are gay aren't you?" I asked him seriously. He looked at me for a moment then nodded. I guess that means Tidus is too. Instantly Tidus came in dragging Roxas in with him.

"Look who transferred into theater!" Tidus grinned. I glanced over at the highly annoyed looking Roxas and grinned. I get to spend even more time with my crush! Riku slid an arm around my waist and pulled me onto his lap. Tidus took the liberty of taking my seat while Roxas moved across the room at exactly nine feet away.

"Riku… you are the sexiest man alive." Tidus informed him seriously. I looked at him curiously then peeked up at Riku. The boy looked seriously pissed. It scared me to say the least.

"Shut the hell up and go away. I'm having my _Sora _time right now." Riku growled and pulled me closer. I began to shift a bit noticing that Riku was very happy. It made _me_ happy when Tidus talked to Riku because it helped make his bulge a little less painful to sit on.

I felt like a kid on his mother's lap. Father would have let me go by now but Mother's… they have a death grip. My face paled when I saw Axel staring at Roxas. My crush was too busy reading to notice but I knew I had some competition. Axel was the one who turned me gay. He made me see the light by pointing out how I only tended to talk about hot guys and found no girls attractive.

He said he wanted to show me some interesting books but Riku made him shut up. Soon afterwards I remember Riku thanking Axel after I told him I was gay. I blinked in surprise when Riku accidently brushed against my cock.

"Stop doing that…" I whispered getting uncomfortable.

_**Roxas**_

Tidus is annoying. Makes him fit even more with Riku. Possessive with Asshole. Sounds perfect if you ask me. If only Riku would give Tidus his time of day....when I wire Sora's room I'm also going to block Riku's number from all phones and his email and chat if Sora even _had_ any of those. Riku's more protective than a pair of over the top catholic parents. And that's a feat in and of itself.

I did feel eyes on me all period. I assumed it was just because it was the class was a safe haven for all the gays and lesbos, closeted or not, and I had been told I had a good ass....but people who like asses are weird. And I mean both kinds of asses. And no, I don't think lesbos would be staring at my ass, I was just saying they were there.

Anyways, I assumed the staring was the gay population. However, I did not think that the _teacher_ was part of that population.

Yes Axel was staring at me all period. And it wasn't a normal stare. It was one of those _hungry_ ones. It made me shiver slightly and go back to reading. He might be good for a distraction, detour, or one-night stand, but that'd be all. ....And why was I even considering this?

Anyways, back to my book. Well, technically, back to pretending to read my book while actually watching what was going on between Sora and Riku. It was almost painful how _oblivious_ Sora was. It was so sad. Made me want to pull him into the back corner and teach him all this shit. In both ways. Raping him and actually teaching him. Mmmm, maybe that'll be in my dreams tonight.

Beside the point. Riku was so totally getting it up and you could tell he wasn't keen to the idea of public sex if only 'cause he wasn't fucking Sora over the chair. If you ask me...well you didn't so I'll keep that to myself.

So Riku was getting it up, Sora was fidgeting, probably trying to get away from Riku's problem and traveling hand, and Tidus trying to interrupt. At least I was right about Tidus being head over heels for Riku. How come the blondes never get it? And by it I mean laid or who they're after.

Oh fuck it.

I close my book and set it down on my chair sashaying over to Axel and snaking a arm up his chest. "Hey," I whisper huskily into his ear. "I've noticed your staring." My other arm goes around his waist and I stand up on my tip toes to lick the shell of his ear and nibble the lobe slightly. Most of the class was paying attention _before_ the low moan. Though I'm sure it helped. I pull away slowly and Axel follows me. I slip my hand in his, bite my lip slightly like a girl and wink before dragging him out into the hall.

**Shadow: and ain't **_**that**_** the ending of endings? -smirks- me so happy. AND! I'mma have my dad buy me final fantasy XIII this weekend! Score!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shadow: We disclaim. Though I'm starting to fear for Roxas's life. And everything dear to him. 'cept for his dick. that survives. I know it does. it has too -pervy grin-  
**

_**Sora**_

I couldn't see Roxas anywhere along with Axel so I escaped Riku and headed out into the hallway. To my surprise it looked like Axel was kissing someone in the hallway. I heard some moans and wanted sounded like grunting then walked up to the teacher and tapped his shoulder.

"Hey Axel… where do you keep your passes?" I asked him curiously. The teacher glared back at me then told me where to go. Instantly my eyes widened realizing he was kissing Roxas. "Are you gay?" I asked with a slight tilt of my head and a frown on my face.

It looks like he's trying to become Axel's boyfriend but… I don't want that! I want him to like me instead! I know I'm not older and experienced but I want us to be together. Roxas gave me a blank look and said, "Yes, I am." I smiled at this and turned away.

"Go ahead then and pretend like I never showed up!" I said with a happy tone even though my eyes were filling up. I blinked the tears away and ran for the bathroom. Once I got in I could hear a few guys playing around as I began to try harder to blink these stupid tears away.

Instantly a boy walked in. I didn't know him but I could tell he was from the tech division in the theater department. He looked at me for a moment then sighed. "What happened to you, and who are you anyway? I'm Hayner." He asked me with a tired look. I turned away and wiped my eyes with the backs of my hands then stared at my eyes in the mirror waiting for the red to go away.

"I should be happy." I said simply with a soft smile. "The dude I like is gay too… but he was making out with the teacher. It hurt even though I had no claim to him and hardly ever talked to the guy. I'm such a chick!" I growled angrily glaring at the mirror.

"You defiantly are." Hayner smirked and then wrapped his arms around my torso. "It'll be okay. Find another guy. Hook up with Riku. You're a strong independent male and should act like such!" He smirked reciting something said on most chick flicks.

"Alright. Thanks… and I'm Sora by the way." I grinned at him. The guy's eyes widened then he burst out laughing. I looked at him confused for a bit then he laughed once again at me.

"You're the guy at school known for being the most innocent, oblivious, and dense person in the entire school! Maybe even the world!" Hayner laughed patting me on the back. I glared at him then punched the dude in the face.

"Don't make fun of a jock. Oh and thanks for the advice!" I grinned and ran out of the bathroom. When I got into the class Roxas and Axel were both there. I didn't look at them though. I just smiled at Riku and curled into his lap. The bulge was still there.

_**Roxas**_

After Sora ran off, the mood was completely ruined. Him and his obliviousness.

"Well that ruined the mood." Axel muttered, resting his head on my shoulder.

"It _was_ Sora after all. He's the densest idiot of dense idiots." I shrug and Axel sighs.

"I guess we just go back in then?" he asks.

"That seems the only option." I rely and he stands up straight, pulling away. "Oh, and you know I don't actually like you."

"Yeah, I figured. But this was fun. Maybe we can do it again sometime?" He asks flashing a smirk.

"Depends. If situation arises then I wouldn't be opposed to it. Besides you seem like a good sympathy fuck." I reply and we walk back into the class room.

No one was actually looking at us. They knew what happened, knew we were gay, and that was that. Though Riku was glaring at us. He was just mad that Sora abandoned him for me, for the bathroom. Though he probably didn't know about the bathroom part yet.

I go to my seat and sit down, lounging back comfortably as Riku stalks over.

"Where's Sora?" He asks. There was a strong undertone of pissed off in his voice.

"I figure probably still in the bathroom. He interrupted Axel and I, asked if I was gay, and then ran off." I shrug. "He'll be back when he's back." I was about to pick up my book when a fist connected with my face and my chair slid back into the table behind me. It was an awkward angle and that was probably the only reason my nose wasn't broken. I stand up slowly seething.

"What. The fuck. Was that?" I growl clenching my hands into fists and kneeing him in the groin sliding around to his back and kicking him to the floor sitting on his back, pulling his arm back.

"I had told you not to go within nine feet of Sora." Riku growls over his shoulder at me.

"But if he came up to _me _then it was fine. I didn't even see him come out of the room, I was distracted with Axel." I explain smugly before he threw me off him and I hit the wall with my back. He stalks over, looming over me. While I was stunned for a bit cause I had hit my head against the wall.

I blinked a few times when Tidus ran in between us. "Stop," He says "Before you kill each other and make Sora more pissed than he already is." And now that he said it, it made sense. So we stopped and Riku stalked back to his seat and sat down in his male PMS mode, while I stood slowly and slowly walked back to my seat and exactly when I sit down Sora walks in the room laughing evilly. It was a good evil laugh too. Sent a shiver down my spine. Damn, I thought I was the creepy one. When he lets the laugh die he smirks at everyone in the room 'cept Riku. He walks over to his seat and sits down, stretching out relaxed in his seat, flashing a sly smirk at me with a slight nod. And then he starts laughing again. Crap. Crap crap crap-no wait-fuck fuck fuck FUCK!

_**Sora**_

It amused me seeing Roxas's scared expression. This means that he understands the trouble he's in. Even if the moron doesn't know that I love him… I'm still going to get him back three fold. Evil laughter threatened to pass through my lips but I held it back.

Patience my beauty… you will have your chance.

As soon as class ended I ran out into the tech department and jumped out the window with Hayner. Their sub was Zexion so he chased after us and ran into the parking lot to Kairi's parked car. We jumped in and drove away. I noticed Roxas's shocked face watching us go.

We planned this all while I was in the bathroom. Luckily my sis is a sophomore and was able to get the car ready. I knew Roxas may try to catch up with me after school but I needed to get to our house that way we can plan all this crap out.

"Who the hell are these freaks?" Kairi asked glancing at Hayner and Zexion. I smiled at this. Kairi and I are half sisters. She lives with her dad while I hang out with mom. She's never met my friends or anyone I know since we've gone here. She only knows Riku.

"Zexion is a sub at our school, and Hayner is a dude I met today from the tech department in theater." I explained. She nodded and got us home in one piece. I flunked the driving course so mom refuses to get me a car until I finally pass. I doubt that'd ever happen.

When we safely sneaked into my room I turned to everyone and smirked. Kairi blinked at me for a moment then shook her head. "Who got you revenge stricken this time?" She asked me curiously. We both have the need to get back people much harsher than whatever they've done to us… only Kairi just beats them up… while I plot everything out. Scheme by fucking scheme.

"First plot… let's break into Roxas's house and check out his room. Anything you think he loves, we take. Kairi drives us there. Zexion you need to head to the school and distract Roxas for as long as possible. Text me saying Abortion if he starts heading here anyway, and Hayner will be helping me steal crap. Alright let's go." I smirked at everyone.

The plan would have gone perfect… had I done extensive research beforehand.

The plan would have gone perfect… if I had entered Roxas's house yesterday.

The plan would have gone perfect… had I thought of Roxas as anything like me.

The plan would have gone perfect… had I actually known.

But the truth is simply that I didn't know, so when Hayner and I got into Roxas's room through the window we made a lot of noise. A little girl with light blond hair and bright blue eyes came in to investigate. A new plan filled our minds.

This new plan is illegal and will in fact piss off Roxas.

_Dear Roxas,_

_I have kidnapped Namine for a bit. Don't worry I'll bring her back later._

_From_

_The mysterious kidnapper_

_P.S. I hate the whole nine feet arrangement._

_**Roxas**_

You know, even if you're stalking someone, jumping out the window after them is a big _NO_. cause there's so many factors that go into a random jump, so many so, that it may as well be falling.

There is an art to jumping out windows, and I do know how to do it perfectly, I just wasn't expecting Sora to go for the window. And jumping out immediately after was stupid, cause it didn't give me enough time to get in the right position and land correctly. Feet first, one touching before the other and bending your knees as you land so the shock of the impact doesn't run all the way up your body and make you fall over. I didn't have time to do that. I jumped, landed on my foot all kinds of wrong and fucked my landing seven ways to china.

Oh yeah, I'm just _that_ awesome.

But, anyways, I was surprised at who jumped in the car after him. Some dirty blonde and Zexion. Of all people, why Zexion?

So that question's going through my head as I stay sitting on the grass, gently massaging my ankle willing it to be well enough for me to walk home. And even if I had a car, I couldn't drive it since I sprained my right ankle. Though I _do_ know how to drive. I just don't have a car.

Off topic.

So when, Zexion cam and found me sitting there, about to try and stand, I was surprised to say the least.

"You know, when you have Sora against your body, with roaming hands, it feels _so_ good." Zexion says randomly.

"What the fuck?" I ask.

"I get something from Sora if I distract you. So that's what I'm doing." Each passing second, making out with Axel seemed a worse and worse idea. Maybe I should stalk Sora and go steady with Axel? No, I don't want any more torture than this, though I dunno why he's doing this, anyways....

"What do you get?" I ask cocking an eyebrow as I lean against the school building, slowly trying to stand. Halfway there my ankle gives and I'm reuniting with the grass again. I have a feeling we'd be well acquainted before this was over.

"He hasn't said yet. I just hope it's something good." Zexion says with a perverted smile. Whatever he was thinking, Sora probably wouldn't give him, if only because Sora didn't know what the hell it was. Like sex, or blow jobs, or hand jobs, or anything like that. Sora wouldn't know, thus being unable to give them. So Zexion will be a sad soul after all this. I would tell him, but I don't care.

"Well, could you tell me what he's doing then?" I ask massaging my ankle some more.

"why the fuck would I do that?!" Zexion asks incredulously. "Then, with all the adrenaline rushing though your veins you'd be able to run, and I'd have to go after you."

Lazy ass. Though that did scare me a bit. I probably shouldn't have let Sora follow me home yesterday...

_**Sora **_

Naminé was sitting quietly in the back of the car with her notebook and color pencils. The girl is pretty cute but… I was scared of having my sister getting close to this girl. Kairi parked in our lot and laughed at me when I rushed Naminé to my room. She sat on my bed and began to draw once again.

"Tell me when you need anything." I said simply and turned on my PS2 and put in the game Final Fantasy XII I've already beat it but I want to get all the extras down. She looked at me for a moment.

"Why did you kidnap me?" She asked curiously. I turned to look at her with a serious expression and then a sadistic maniacal smirk covered my face with a soft glow of insanity in my eyes. She stared right back at me with no emotion whatsoever.

"I have major issues whenever I become obsessed with revenge." I informed her simply and began to play using Vaan.

"Roxas did something to make you upset right?" Naminé asked me with a nod. I smiled and pat her head. She winced and then looked up at me. "You really are dense aren't you?" She asked me curiously.

I glared at her then and clenched my fists. "He was making out with the teacher. That's how I discovered that he was gay… I guess I'm selfish." I said softly not finishing the rest. "Don't tell him anything I tell you." I said lightly then began playing my game. She sighed but said nothing for a while. Suddenly a text appeared on my phone.

"MAJOR ABORTION!!!!" Zexion caps locked on my text. I called him then.

"What's going on?" I asked him curiously. Zexion was gasping on the other line making me smirk lightly. I could guess what was going on.

"Roxas bolted for his house. I told him nothing don't worry… and I can't wait for my award." He said with a soft romantic tone.

"There's still two more operations. Don't make me give you nothing for this. Don't worry this is going to be something to your liking." I said with an evil glint in my eye. I will go pretty far to get back at Roxas. I might even make out with Zexion and let him run his hands wherever he wants but only for one minute. That's it.

I hung up then turned to Naminé. "You want me to spend the night?" She asked me curiously. I nodded making her sigh. "Alright. I'll go back in the morning and you better get me back in time to get ready for school and make Roxas breakfast." She said simply and turned back to her sketchbook.

"Thank you for your cooperation." I grinned making her smile back at me. Kairi walked in then and kicked my ass for not making snacks for all the hard workers of our group.

We began to fight all around the house much to Hayner and Zexion's amusement.

_**Roxas**_

it's always a good idea to keep multiple copies of a stalking book. One you can mark and others to bribe people with. Cause I totally got a free ride home because Zexion needed stalking tips. I've got two more blank copies. One for Sora, one just in case it's needed.

Once limping inside the house, though, I call Naminé's name. "Nami!" I limp through the living room and into the kitchen. "Shit, Nami?!" I call frantically half running half limping up the stairs and into Naminé's room. "Fuck!" ignoring the pain in my ankle I sprint to my room throwing the door open. Now I _know_ I didn't leave the window open when I left for school. Shit.

I almost run to the window but my ankle gives and I fall in a heap, hurting too badly to move. Sure, only my ankle was technically hurt, but if you force it enough it ends up being your whole leg, then the whole side of your body, then your whole body.

"Fucking, shitty, ass-fucking A, man. Fucking A," I groan trying to move to sit up and just sending a jolt of pain down my spine. "Shit! Gods _fucking_ dammit!" I yell and just let myself lay there in an uncomfortable heap on the floor until the pain resides some.

Slowly, I manage to sit up and start massaging my ankle again. Fuck, my hind sight was a perfect fucking 20-15 right now. Dammit, no, Axel that'll never happen again because, for some reason, Sora doesn't like it and takes it out on me.

I manage to crawl to my nightstand and pull out my ACE bandage and slowly start wrapping my ankle that had swollen three sizes too big. Cursing loudly I limp back downstairs and into the kitchen making up an icepack, getting a cup of water and two Tylenol before limping back out into the living room. Sitting on the couch, I unwrap my ankle and rewrap it to where it's holding the ice pack and quickly down the pills, set the cup on the coffee table and lay on the loveseat propping my right foot up on the arm and grab the remote.

If there was no Naminé, that meant no dinner. Fuck. And no breakfast. Shit. Then I guess I'll sleep on the couch with the TV on. And I'll ignore my stomach. Cause god knows Sora won't give her back for a while. When he was determined, he was determined. And he was _more_ than that if that laugh in theater meant anything. Why'd I have to fuck up on my first day? FM-fucking-L(1).

If I was gonna fuck up so bad, I wish I had it planned. And if I had it planned, I'd so totally be making out with Tidus and not Axel, not because he's hotter or anything, Axel's _definitely _hotter, but because he likes Riku. It's almost ironic if he and I were to get together and Sora and Riku, ne?

Fuck irony.

There was nothing good on TV. It made me sad. So I spent a whole five minutes trying to learn to use the force and pull my bag to me from the doorway. When it didn't work-as I figured-I sighed and limped over there, picking it up. It's times like these my dad would call me gimpy. And I'd glare at him. And he'd laugh and make up stupid nick-names until I was thoroughly pissed off. But my dad wasn't here.

Score.

And I fell asleep listening to the Metal channel. Life's little ironies....

**Shadow: (1) yes, I know FML means fuck my life. I do the same thing to OMFG. It's just a way in emphasize it, deal.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Shadow: We disclaim, cause, honestly, Kingdom Hearts would be completely a yaoi game if we owned it :3**

**Vira- my revenge streak… on Roxas… all because stupid Shadow made Axel and Roxas kiss… omg im gonna have fun**

_**Sora**_

Kairi dropped off Namine at five in the morning. The little girl was sleeping when Kairi put her in the car and dropped her off at Roxas's house. I didn't want to go because I still have a few plans to begin. Roxas is going to pay! Evil laughter filled the house as I got ready for school.

"Don't you think this is a bit harsh? Roxas doesn't even know you like him and yet your going off like he's an ex boyfriend who had been with someone else." Hayner sighed and walked with me to school. I shrugged.

"I know I'm being ridicules but I can't help it. I'm honestly so mad at Roxas that I can't think straight. I can only think of the plans. Are you in or out?" I asked him seriously wearing my 'nightmare before Christmas' specialty costume.

He eyed my clothes with slight interest then smirked. "Nice outfit. Is that to shock Roxas into telling you sorry and everything?" He asked me lightly.

"No… honestly it helps me think better. I need to come up with more plans and this costume helps. Oh look there's Roxas." I said with a sly smile motioning towards the injured and dejected boy who was heading into the building. He looked pretty tired but it just made me happier.

I know Roxas doesn't know I like him. I have no right to the boy whatsoever but for him to go out with another guy when I've been crushing on him all year?! That jerk! I glared at him then and shook my head with a sigh. I need to stop having these thoughts. Last time I had them there was an incident where I made a keyblade and chased everyone with it threatening to attack the heartlessness out of them.

This didn't turn out so well to say the least. I noticed Zexion way before he lifted me up in his arms with his hands on my crotch. It felt weird but in a good way. I had to shove myself away from him in order not to get pulled in by his touches. Kairi walked up then making me smirk. The gang's all here.

"Today it's all me. None of you have to do anything until later today or tomorrow." I informed then all making Riku walk up to us.

"Do you guys know why Roxas has a sprained ankle?" He asked us curiously then blinked in surprise. It appears that he just realized our assortment of people is a bit odd.

"yea. He jumped out the window that Hayner and I jumped out of trying to catch us. We're scheming against him." I explained simply showing him my evil smirk. The boy nodded and eyed my clothes with a seductive smile.

"You're wearing your evil thinking outfit again… Looks good on you." He smirked and tapped my plastic fangs. I looked up at him in surprise as he walked past. I think Riku is to die for sexy but… he'd be no help with our schemes.

_**Roxas**_

School today was going to be hell. Sure I had an elevator pass, but the elevators were slower than limping up the stairs, even with the mobs on them. Namine had been home in time to make breakfast though, so I wasn't starving. And, while I know who took her, she said absolutely nothing about it.

And, Sora was in a very, very, dark looking outfit today. Like a Halloween costume and _that_ couldn't be a good sign at all. And that smirk. And what the hell was he going to give Zexion?

Anyways, as I limped my way to first period, I decided that there was no way in hell I was going to look at Axel again, unless I had too, because apparently Sora had a problem with that, even though it seemed kinda irrational. 'Cause, you know, he was straight. Maybe eh was a homophobe? No, then he wouldn't put up with Riku even if he had an "excuse". So then why…? Screw it. My ankle already hurt, I won't make my head hurt trying to figure out the impossible. And, yes, it was impossible to figure out his thought processes. I blame Riku. And if he doesn't like the nine feet rule, then fuck it, even _if_ I'm kinda, sorta, almost scared of him right now. No more nine-foot rule. I'll prove it in sex ed. I'll sit next to him.

Oh, god that was a scary thought.

So I sat in the seat right next to the seat Sora usually sat in, on the opposite side of Riku. There, Ultimate pwnge.

Ok, not really, but still.

So, he kidnapped Namine last night. And I'm _sure_ he's not done, considering how he's dressed and how he's acting. And, knowing the rules of revenge like I do, that stunt wasn't the worst one. Not by a long shot. So…what was next? And how many schemes was he going to do? Maybe sitting next to him wasn't the best idea. And the fact that Marluxia looked at me was odd. It was an odd look, it was a _knowing_ look. How come everyone (but Sora) knew more than me now? Like Vexen and Marluxia. They're not supposed to know what to do to make you flinch, jump, and twitch. That's not fair.

I pulled out my stalking book, watching over the top ever so slightly and I see the look Marluxia was giving me just got even smugger as Sora walked into the room with Riku. I made a face into my book, pulling it closer to hide the look before I could get rid of it. Riku made a face at me as they approached the desks. It wasn't so much of defying Riku as it was trying to do my best to please Sora and hopefully his revenge won't be so bad. Maybe. I doubt it though.

And every time I think about it my ankle throbs worse than it was. Stupid fucking ankle.

_**Sora**_

I smiled happily at Roxas. He was finally beginning to understand his predicament. Sucking up to me will help his situation just a bit. I stood in front of Roxas and pat his head. "Good boy." I said and smirked when he flinched slightly and looked up at me with his big blue eyes. I wanted to kiss him but I knew that would be wrong. Okay… he's gay sure but not for me. It would be raping him. Literally since the definition of rape is unwanted contact.

I sat down in my seat and frowned. I don't think I want to go through with this just by looking at his eyes. They looked at me with so much emotion that I wasn't able to understand it. I shook my head and laughed evilly to myself. The whole class looked at me oddly but I just ignored them all. I'm still sticking with the plan. Roxas put his stalking book in his open bag making me smile innocently. Roxas stood up then and went to the bathroom.

He made this too easy.

I laughed inwardly and got the book from his bag. I tore three random pages of the stalker book out. After I did this I went to the prologue and began writing all my information down on each chapter when it said find out something. I did all this out of boredom knowing that it would annoy him since I'm not the one he's stalking. I stopped for a moment and tried to think of something else. I knew this was bad since he likes this book a lot. Oh well. It doesn't really matter.

I put the book back in the bag and raised my hand to go to the theatre room. Marluxia nodded and laughed at me. "Go ahead… I love it when you go out for revenge… except when you did it to me… I _still_ have pink hair to prove it. I used to be a beautiful gorgeous brunette… and now I'm a fag." He sighed and let me go. The teacher hated me until he found out that I'm going revenge crazy over Roxas. After that moment he now loves me.

I ran to the theatre room and walked into the dressing hall and put on white jeans, white boots, white shirt, and slid on white gloves. I'm looking innocent now… otherwise the plan may not look as good as it would otherwise. I have to make this perfect. If I don't then I'll just have to think of seven other things to do to make him pay for what he's done. Again the little voice showed up in my head saying this isn't fair. Roxas doesn't know what he did.

I shrugged it off and tried not to smirk.

None of my other victims knew why, so why should I make Roxas special?

_**Roxas**_

I walk back into the room from my "bathroom break" and walk back to my seat, seeing that Sora was gone. Where the hell was he? Probably preparing another scheme. I groan as I sit down and let my head fall on my arms and I sit there. I really shouldn't have come to school today. I should've just stayed home lying on the couch, munching on junk food and watching random shit on TV. And trying to find things on Sora via the internet. But nooo, I was an idiot and decided to come to school. Figured it might help with kissing up to Sora. Maybe seeing me in this much pain will help.

I hear the door open again and peak over the top of my arms to see Sora, 'cept now he was dressed in all white, though I wasn't going to buy the innocent act. I moved as far away from Sora's desk as possible while staying in my seat, keeping my head down on my arms, though still not paying attention to Marluxia's stories (based on the few I paid attention to at the beginning of the year they were probably made up. No one was _that_ flexible.)

Listening to Sora talk to Riku for a couple of sentences I knew he was being a little too sweet. But then he turned on me.

"Hey Roxas," He says with a smile so fake I can hear it in his voice. I lift my head to look at him, still as far away as the desk would let me get. "I really like that book you've been reading. It's really interesting."

Immediately I grabbed it from my bag and hugged it to my chest, responding with the same false sweetness. "Yeah, it's one of my favorite books. It's full of advice on how to stalk people correctly."

"Complete with spaces where you can write the information on the person you're stalking," Sora continues. Holy mother of a holy cow, how the _fuck_ did he know that?

"Yes it does," I reply with a smile so sweet I'd need to check for cavities as soon as I could. I open my book to start flipping through to where I was when I realize that spots I had left blank earlier were now filled in with what was presumably Sora's information, considering he was talking about the fill in the blank questions.

I understood that the stalker and stalkee were supposed to have some kind of strong abnormal bond, but this was creepy. Sora didn't even like me, much less know about any of this, yet he was helping me…..sorta. god damn, Axel was hot, and that make-out session was awesome, but it was _so_ not worth all of this. You're not supposed to be scared of the person you like. Not while you still like them anyway. Unless you were a masochist. Which I _definitely_ wasn't.

The bell rang for the end of the period and I was the first out the door. For the first time in my life I was happy that I didn't have second period with Sora.

_**Sora**_

Zexion pulled me into a janitor's closet and pressed his body up against mine. I looked up at the man before me and tried not to freak out. Instead I gave him a sensual smile. "Don't worry. After school we'll kiss. Nice and slow, tongues and all." Zexion smirked at me and held his hands at my hips as he slid a couple fingers down my pants. My blood ran cold as I pulled away from him and forced a smirk on my face. "Wait a little bit…" I whispered knowing full well that there's no way in hell I'll let him do anything like that to me.

Kissing is fine… if no one stops it.

I ran out of the closet to my classroom feeling my face heat up. The bell rang making me a couple minutes late to class. I ran in glad that there was no sub. Leon just glanced over at me then shook his head and smiled. Riku glared up at me for a moment. I stared at him curiously then sat down beside the boy and leaned back letting my stomach show since this shirt was tight as all hell. "Where in the fucking hell were you?" Riku demanded angrily from beside me.

I glanced over at him and opened my mouth… then closed it. He would kill Zexion if he knew. I didn't want that to happen yet only because I need him for my last thing with Roxas. I stood up and walked to the back of the class and started going through the cabinets. Leon was making today a do nothing day for some reason which I'm happy about. This means he understands. I feel bad for Roxas. Everyone else knows about revenge antics but he doesn't.

"There it is!" I cheered grabbing three jugs of something dark. I put them on Leon's desk. He glanced over at them in amusement. This man has always been able to sit back and laugh at my revenge schemes because he's never been the one I'm after. He wasn't so happy though when I had to go after Cloud.

"What's this for?" Riku growled and pulled me to him so our bodies were pressed tightly together. I freaked out and pushed myself away from him with a red face as I tried to clear my head. WHY THE HELL DO PEOPLE KEEP VIOLATING MY PERSONAL SPACE?!

"Back off!" I shouted and took a step back and left into the hall to get a drink of water. I'm so _done_ since I only want to get Roxas back and then try to have the boy fall in love with me. I clutched the chapter in my hands tightly. I ripped it out of Roxas's book… and I need it. If I don't get this down then all this revenge scheming will only pull him away from me, but I'm too stubborn to stop now until I finish.

Once I do… I'll make him mine… because I need someone to hug and hold me close.

_**Roxas**_

My book was godly and awesome. If it hadn't been missing pages. By the middle of second period I had, technically, gotten to the next chapter in my book, but it was ripped out. It had to have been Sora cause he was the only one who had been in my book that I knew of. And I needed that chapter, it was supposed to teach you how to make the person you're stalking fall in love with you. Vexen walked over to start talking at me as I was glaring at the missing page. That chapter was only _one_ page long. _One_. And Sora managed to be lucky enough to steal it.

"What has you so mad at your book?" Vexen asks. I don't even bother to look at him.

"Sora stole a vital page. I going to have to wait until I get home and look in my last _blank_ copy to be able to read it," I grind out, infuriated. I hear the door open and I manage to snap out of it just enough to be able to look away and see who had entered. It was the same sandy blonde that had jumped in the car with Sora yesterday.

"'ey, what're you doing here? You're not in my class," Vexen says to him.

"I'm ditching my second period and decided to come here." He answers walking closer to Vexen and me.

"Oh, okay then, there's an empty seat behind Roxas and I." Vexen offers and blondie sits behind us. Though it was probably wrong to call him blondie considering I was also blonde. But I digress. May as well ask him what he had to do with Sora and his revenge plots. So I turn to face him.

"Who are you and how has Sora written you into his plots to slowly torture and kill me?" I ask making him chuckle.

"I'm Hayner, though I cannot say the other, though you'll probably figure out sooner rather than later, unless you're dense. I'd say as dense as Sora but you don't have to be _that_ dense." Hayner says, the last part more to himself than anything.

"do you know why he ripped pages out of my stalking book?" I ask waving the book in question in the air in front of him.

"He needed advice on stuff that was, apparently, in your book." Hayner shrugs. "I don't know why exactly, or on what." I give him a blank look that I hoped displayed the fact that I didn't believe him. So I decided to throw a random question at him.

"do you know what dumbapples are?" I ask with a completely unnecessary smirk.

"Uuuuummmmm, no?" He asks lamely cocking an eyebrow probably wondering what the hell I was talking about it.

"Wow, you must be _really_ stupid then," I say and turn back around without explanation. Yes, _I_ knew what dumbapples were. They just weren't native here. They were, however, native to the place I used to live before I transferred here though. So I doubt anyone born and raised here would really know. But I digress, Hayner was probably stupid regardless.

**Shadow: Dumbapples reference from Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core. Cookies to all who knew before this note.**

**Vira- I will no longer be allowed on my comp during weekdays and Shadow can't get her charger for her comp till Wednesday **


	7. Chapter 7

**Shadow: We disclaim. Cause if we owned the game there would be many overlapping couples. RokuSor, AkuSo, AkuRoku, SoRiku/RikuSo, and so on and so on. X'D**

**Vira- even though that'd be amazing.**

_**Sora**_

During theatre I was called out of class in the beginning. Axel stared at me with a sly smirk on his lips and handed me the note. It was time for Zexion and me. Hayner was already in the class smiling at Roxas with his perverted grin.

This is going to be fun.

I walked out of the classroom to see Kairi and Zexion waiting for me. We walked to Leon's room and saw Cloud inside talking to him, as soon as I walked in the man flinched and jumped back hiding behind his boyfriend looking for his sword. "Hey Cloud." I smiled innocently.

The man said nothing but kept looking around. Zexion and Kairi grabbed the supplies and rushed outside to get him ready for our final act of the day. "Cloud, he's not mad at you anymore." Leon sighed making his boyfriend begin to shiver behind him.

"You make me feel safe… but with that _thing_ around… no one should let their guard down. The only rule you can live with around Sora is to suck up to him with your every last breath and know that if you make a mistake… it's over." Cloud hissed angrily and ran to the window getting ready to jump.

I rolled my eyes and turned away. "You retard. I've got a new man to get mad at now. We're providing the final act of the evening soon if you want to watch. It won't be as bad as it was with you since my man didn't go _that_ far." I informed him with a smirk.

No one said a word as I left the room getting ready to end my work for the day. I walked down the hallway thinking about Roxas's lips on Axel's. I'm happy. I really am. I now know that Roxas is gay. That's _amazing_! But… he hurt me… and I don't care if he doesn't know. I'll continue to torture him until I breathe my very last breath. He deserves the horror of all of this.

"Hey Sora! Hurry up over here!" Kairi called from the courtyard. I ran outside and helped her break into the utility closet so we could get the shovels. There is no way this plan will fail. I have to make him see that he's been a very bad Roxas. Once I do then I can use the tips I learned to win him back.

We walked to the center of the courtyard watching as Zexion got himself ready with the jars. He looked good and seemed as though he was ready to go. Soon Roxas will see something so _disturbing_ that when he falls in love with me… it will haunt him for the rest of his days.

I laughed evilly realizing that I will never be able to take anyone of us seriously again. Kairi is currently digging and getting the tombstone ready while Zexion is standing over the jars with a smirk on his smug face.

We're ready.

_**Roxas**_

Axel smirked as he handed Sora the note. He _smirked_. How come everyone seemed to know it wasn't a good idea to cross Sora except me? Granted I transferred here only this summer so I barely knew Sora, but it was almost like Sora went like this often and to many upon many of people. And that was a scary thought. Fuck, what was I getting myself into?

Normally, if someone was doing something like this to me, I'd be getting them back but Sora….well Sora was a completely different story. Though it was still tempting to drag Axel away again, since Sora was gone and wouldn't be able to see, hear, or interrupt, but I just _knew_ that _somehow_ he'd learn about it. Somehow. Even if Sora was on the other side of the fucking _universe_ he'd still know within a day, and that just wasn't fair to me. I had needs too, y'know?

But I guess those had to be ignored. I digress.

On another note, Hayner had followed me to third period even though he wasn't even in my class, giving the teacher the same excuse he fed Vexen. Thus I concluded he was stalking me. Though I knew he didn't have the pages, I knew that. He couldn't have. So Sora still had them, and had someone to make fall in love with him. Fuck. He already had someone he liked. But then why the hell was he after _my_ ass? Does he have something against PDA? But if so, would he not be going after Axel too? Or did Axel kiss up to him? Or maybe, it was because I initiated the whole thing.

Speaking of Axel, he still stared at me during class sometimes. And sometimes the idea is tempting, it really is, and I wonder if it would be worth it and it all boils down to….

No, it would _not_ in fact be anywhere _near_ worth it. At all. End of discussion.

Which was sad, really cause that make-out session had be one of the best I've had. Of course, Axel was older than me and looked like he was quite the ladies man, or quite the….man's man? I dunno. But still, he probably had _plenty_ of experience.

How'd I get to talking about Axel from Hayner? God, he was distracting. When Sora wasn't around anyway. But yeah, Hayner was stalking me, when I moved around the room, he just watched me, when I left the room and followed. It was kinda annoying. Now I see why people hate stalkers. Well, bad ones. I was one of the good ones where it wasn't anywhere near obvious. And Hayner always sat behind me, even if someone was already assigned that seat. He'd kick them out with a playful smirk. It was slightly unnerving. And he rarely talked to me, so when he tapped my shoulder I almost jumped. Almost.

"Hey, you don't know this, but I'm supposed to tell you, right about now, that Sora and Zexion are making out in the courtyard," He informs with a sly smirk. My eyes widen, and I somehow manage to drop my book in my bag. I jump up and sprint from the room throwing the bag over my shoulder, just barely hearing Hayner's call of "Go get 'em Tiger!" I would've hit him on any other occasion.

I get to the courtyard, and it's almost like time stops, but it doesn't cause Sora's still reacting to Zexion, and that in and of itself cause me to freeze in the doorway. If he needed the page to get Zexion, then he was even denser than I thought.

_**Sora**_

I stared at Zexion feeling his hands, covered in black and red paint, with his hands all over me. My white clothes became stained. I glanced over at Kairi as Hayner ran up and picked up a chest. That chest was opened showing pictures of me eating ice cream and it had stuffed animals. They buried the chest making me notice Roxas staring at us with open mouthed shock.

I turned to Zexion and my eyes narrowed. "It's either we kiss and end this or someone will murder you." I said softly and watched his eyes widen then a sensual smile covered his lips as he leaned down. Instantly Roxas punched Zexion and then we both watched them him fall to the ground. Roxas grabbed my arm and started pulling me away from campus but stopped when he saw Kairi. "Oh hey this is my sister." I said simply. Roxas glanced over at her and stared at the tombstone.

It said Sora's innocence.

I watched his look of disgust as he began to take me out of the school grounds. "Are you done yet with all this revenge?!" He demanded angrily. I glanced over at him and smiled. I wish I could say that I was done the moment he punched Zexion and took my hand in his. Sadly I really couldn't say this because of what the page I ripped out said.

"Yes I'm completely and utterly done. There is nothing left for me to torture you with, and besides… you made up for what you did." I said softly knowing full well that _I_ need to make up for all the fear I gave him. I wanted to pretend that it never happened. All the revenge crazy crap, because as long as I did that then maybe we can go back. I kissed Roxas's cheek and held onto his arm tightly. By the time we did get out of the school grounds, Kairi was at the edge with her car.

I slipped inside of it and waved goodbye to Roxas. "End all the other plans. I'm through now." I told Kairi darkly and all business-like. She nodded with a smirk.

_**Roxas**_

I'm done. Completely and utterly _finished_. That was it, the end. The story's finished.

'cept it isn't.

I still can't help but love my poor little Sora (even if he tortured me and I was still scared shitless). And I wanted to murder Zexion slowly and painfully. In fact. I saw nothing wrong with the idea, all I'd have to do is get him alone for a long enough period of time. But surprise buttsmex in jail was so totally _not_ worth it either. I wonder if there's anything _worth_ its consequences out there….

Eh, doesn't matter. Life just fucks you over. Then you die. This is nothing new.

But still, I _am_ completely finished, or would be had Sora not hugged my arm and kissed my cheek. That was just downright confusing. And was a little too much for me to comfortably just forget this whole scheme. Fuck. I'm stuck now.

I sigh and run a hand over my face tiredly and I hear a grunt from behind me. I turn to look and realize that I totally forgot about the fact that Zexion was lying there for a bit. I walk over as the slate-haired man slowly starts to stand.

"What the _flying fuck_ did you do to Sora?" I growl. "I know I missed _something_ before I came out here." And, for the record, he did look kinda scared. That's awesome.

"Nothing," He says slightly nervous. "We had just started with enacting the ploy when you came in and punched me. That's actually getting pretty old."

I glare at him, at this point he was standing fully. "If _that's_ old how about _this_." And I kick him. Hard. Right in the nuts. And he crumpled again.

And that was about when the end of school bell rang and kids started filtering out of the school. And my ankle starts throbbing so badly, it's all I can do not to fall over. God, I loved adrenaline, I really did, but if you've hurt something really bad and the adrenaline stops the pain, it's horrible when it all comes back ten times worse. I sit down on the ground with my injured ankle in front of me. I'm done. I am _so fucking_ done.

My ankle stops throbbing after a minute and I slowly stand. Zexion was still curled up on the ground, probably hoping it'd save him from getting kicked again, luckily for him the rush died off and my ankle hurt again. So instead of kicking him a few more times for good measure I turn and decide to limp home. Slowly. And it takes twice as long as usual and as soon as I'm in the door, Namine's there fussing over my ankle and forcing me to sit down, nursing me.

"How was school?" She asks gently handling my ankle, looking at it, putting ice on in and rewrapping it, propping it up on the couch with a couple of pillows.

"Hell. School was fucking hell today, and no you _don't_ want to know." I loved her, but this was beyond the worse day of my life. Ever.

_**Sora**_

When I got home I decided that life is boring without Roxas and my revenge schemes. The rush of excitement I get when I pick a victim and start plotting… well that's over now. I blushed a bit realizing how I had touched Roxas… Instantly my sister punched me in the gut making me crumble over in my seat. "Be a man and stop blushing and cooing." She growled and then continued driving. I guess when there's a stop sign you're allowed to beat up your brother and scold him for not being the man he really is.

I think I can like driving… if I ever pass the fucking test.

When I got home I snuck past my parents in the kitchen and ran into my own room, tossing my stuff down on the ground I began to play Final Fantasy X since I was extremely bored and not willing to do my homework. For a while that was able to occupy me. Then I got bored again. I took out my phone and called Namine. "Hey Nami!" I grinned into the phone. I could hear her gasp.

"Sora is that you?" She hissed into the phone a lot softer then I was. I'm guessing that means that Roxas got home by now. Okay that's good. I nodded into the phone then realized that she can't see me.

"Yea it's me. Can you give me Roxas's number?" I asked making an awkward silence arise on the phone. I waited for a moment then started playing my game waiting for her to finally speak up. Suddenly I heard clicking and it sounded like she was preparing to tell me something. She quickly said his number into the phone, making me write it down.

"He has unlimited texts and calls so your fine no matter what. Remember to mention that you _are_ Sora in order not to freak him out. That's all I've got." She said sweetly. I listened to her breathing for a moment in complete and utter shock. Did she really just tell me all this crap?! Wow… the book really does work.

"Thanks." I said hesitantly and hung up the phone. I stared down at the phone and then laughed. I couldn't help it. I was just so excited that this was just as easy as the book said! Soon Roxas will have to admit to our bond. I smiled to myself and decided that this is going to be so amazing.

Instantly I called Roxas. The phone rang about three times before a hesitant voice answered the phone. "Hello?" Roxas's voice asked sounding cautious.

"Hey it's me Sora!" I cheered and placed a hand on my chest feeling how fast my heart was beating. It's not as though I'm not used to talking to him… but this is the phone. I've finally went to the next level!

_**Roxas**_

"S-Sora?" I choke out. Ok, so it wasn't the smoothest thing I've done, but to say I was surprised was an understatement. "How'd you get this number and why are you calling me?"

"Weee~ll" Sora starts from the other side sounding a little thoughtful. "I got it from Namine."

And that didn't help at all, I was an older brother, and like all older brothers should be, I was protective of my little sister. So it shouldn't have been at all surprising when I ask, with an underlying tone of anger; "How'd you get _Namine's_ number?"

"I _did_ kidnap her the other day," He pointed out, and just like that it was all okay again. So yesterday he kidnapped her and got her phone number.

"True. So….what're you doing?" I ask, honestly curious.

"Playing Final Fantasy X, all my other copies froze up."

"That blows. So, hey, are you enjoying the pages from my stalking book?"

"Yeah! They're really helpful and insightful!" now that was a big word for Sora.

"Really? I'm glad they could help. So which one are you currently using?"

"The one teaching you how to make your victim fall in love with you. I didn't know it was so true and easy though."

That made me pause. "Re-really now? Easy?" I ask "That tended to be the one I usually had the most trouble with."

"Huh, well, it's easy for me." I could practically hear his shrug. "So, what's up with you?"

"Namine just finished looking at my ankle, apparently it's less swollen than it was yesterday, which is good. Currently, I'm sitting on the couch channel surfing, bored as fuck." I sigh.

"Well, it's good that your ankle is getting better," He says.

"Yeah, well, let's hope it stays that way," I agree flipping through a few more channels before sighing. "I'm never getting on your bad side ever again, you know that right?"

"Well, that's good." And I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Anyways, Namine's probably going to be starting dinner in a bit and might need me to do something, so I should be going." I explain with a small regretful sigh.

"Ah, ok, bye, then."

"Bye." I flip my phone closed and slipped it into my pocket. Ok, so I had lied, but it was a white lie, there was no way Namine was going to let me so much as get up with this ankle. And only then did I realize he completely dodged my question as to why he was calling me. But I could ask tomorrow at school, providing Riku didn't freak out about him calling me and not talking to him. Stupid, over-protective, possessive Riku.

_**Sora**_

I watched the phone click and turn off. Damn. I wanted to talk to him about the stuff in the page but whatever. I took off my shirt and slipped off my boots and socks. When I was done I took off my pants and crawled into bed. I'm just going to go to bed. I'm not really hungry anyway. I went to bed ignoring my ringing phone. When I woke up the next day the first thing I did was check my phone. Riku called me but I had been too tired. I called him back instantly. "Sora?!" Riku demanded angrily.

"Hey Riku." I smiled and walked to my closet getting some normal clothes for the day. I'll have to pay theatre back for the clothes and shoes I ruined. Well I didn't really ruin the shoes but I want them.

"Why didn't you pick up last night?!" He growled angrily at me. I blinked in surprise then answered honestly.

"I was talking to Roxas then I got tired." I informed him and could hear his breathing stop. No one said a word for a few moments.

"Why were you so tired?! What did he do to you?!" Riku screamed but since he's a guy I guess it's shouting into the phone.

"We just talked about random stuff for a while then I went to bed. I didn't really want to go downstairs, you know?" I said softly and turned on my SR-71 C.D. on full blast.

"I'm heading upstairs." Riku informed me then hung up. Instantly he walked into my room as I was putting on pants. He looked at me for a moment then blinked in surprise and then I shut the door in his face. Peeping tom… well it was an accident but still. He should have done that himself rather than make me do it.

"What's up?" I called through the door. He opened it instantly and walked up to me. He scanned my chest as I turned around and grabbed a shirt from the closet.

"I wanted to ask you what happened yesterday… but now I'm a bit curious. Do you always sleep in this late and get dressed that slow?" Riku asked with a sly smile. I stared at him curiously then ran out of my room as he pounced.

I ran away down the stairs and out the door. Luckily Kairi was just pulling in drinking a vanilla bean frappichino. "Hey Kai!" I cheered and opened the car door. As soon as I did she started driving away making me chase after the car. She wasn't driving fast enough yet so I was able to jump inside and shut the door leaving Riku at my place.

"You look scared." She laughed and patted my head. I glared at the woman and decided that it doesn't matter anymore if she knows or doesn't know.

"I'm gay." I informed her and watched her turn to look at me skeptically.

"I've known this since you were fucking born."

"You didn't know me when I was born." I informed her.

"Fucking fag… using reverse psychology on me." I looked at Kairi in amusement.

"Yes… I am and you must deal with it." I laughed evilly knowing this was just the way we were. Best friends for life in sibling form.

_**Roxas**_

I woke up-still on the couch, I was beginning to hate that piece of furniture, my ankle looked a lot better, it was still sore and I still had a limp, but it wasn't swollen anymore. Namine smiled brightly when I told her this.

"Oh good, at this rate it should be completely healed by tomorrow," She says with a smile during breakfast, which I practically inhaled before racing off to school. Well, limping still, but still. So I got to school as quickly as I could with a still slightly sore ankle. Sora was out of revenge mode, apparently, so I don't _think_ I was still scared of him. Riku….well, Riku may try to maim me-or castrate me-but I think I'd be able to fight him off.

So to first period with the still smirking and _knowing_ Marluxia. My face was still buried in my book but when Sora walked in, I smiled at him.

"Hey Roxas, what's up?" Sora asks sitting down. I was still sitting in the seat next to him and Riku was still glaring at me. But whatever.

"Nothing really. My ankle's almost better though. It should be fine by tomorrow or the day after," I answer.

"That's really good," Sora says with a smile before turning to talk to Riku. I don't think it'd be possible for me and Riku to ever get along. So I read while he talked to Riku and Marluxia to the bored and un-attentive class.

You know, I still wonder what the hell happened at Sora's place when Namine was there. I'm sure it wasn't anything _bad_ but still…..curiosity killed the cat, satisfaction brought him back. But when I asked about it Namine just smiled and patted my shoulder. She knew I hated that. Damn her. But then again she's my sister sooo…..forget damning her. It's her job. Just like prying into my life, 'specially my love life. I hate that part. Though it did used to creep her out that I stalked people. Too bad she got used to it. Damn it all. I guess I have to find something else to creep her out….? No, that'd take too much effort.

You know, I never did tell her about the other revenge schemes……if I told her there was more, she'd want to know every little detail. Trying to play match maker and all. Sometimes she randomly tells me to open my eyes. Though more often now that she did before being kidnapped. I wonder why….it couldn't have to do with the kidnapping, but it'd have to. What would happen then? Maybe she's telling me that Sora kidnaps people a lot? Fuck, that'd be scary. Walk into his house to find some random person there. Even if they were just sitting on the couch doing nothing.

But then again, I'm a stalker; you wouldn't be able to find a creepier couple in any high school in the world. Ok, maybe that's an exaggeration. But still, it'd be awesome.

**Shadow: hey, on this last part I had just chugged a monster and am chewing really sugary gum so I'm shaking with how much sugar I have and it's hard to type correctly. Soooooo……yeah. I'm hyper, I'm spazzy, and I'm half asleep. Not a good combination.**

**Vira- lol, it's fun to watch. XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Shadow: We disclaim. Cause like, we write fanfics, right? And, although I know **_**I'd**_** write fanfics over my own books/video games/etc, we'd fuck over kingdom hearts as a whole. It'd be a completely yaoi/shounen-ai video game with hawt bishie guys all for the chicks. And it…..well, it **_**is**_** that in fanfics, but it really isn't. So yeah, we don't own. -goes and cries in a lonely dark corner-**

_**Sora**_

I stared at Roxas as he read his book and glared. I want him to look at _me_ more than that stupid thing… Instantly I grinned and opened my page of what to do. I turned to Roxas then and tapped him with my finger trying to make it sensual.

It didn't work.

He just looked me at for a moment and raised an eyebrow. "Hey." I smiled as Riku punched me in the shoulder lightly. I glanced back at his glaring face then ignored him. The poor jerk doesn't know what he's getting into. I'm in the middle of a major event… the event where I attempt at flirting.

"Hello…" Roxas asked slowly. I grinned and then tried to hold his attention. I have to do this right otherwise it could end my entire high school romance fantasies. Then again… I really suck with those. My best one was of us going to the grocery store.

"What's up?" I asked trying to give him a cocky smile. He just snickered and then turned away covering his mouth with his hand. This is _not_ working. I sighed and shook my head while shrugging.

"What the hell are you doing?" Roxas laughed staring at me with his normal smirk that _he_ can actually do. I wanted to murder the bastard… he's good at this manly crap.

"I'm doing something that I guess I'm failing at. How about you? What the hell's going on with you?" I asked in a polite diplomatic tone. He looked at me oddly then finally stared at his desk.

"I guess I'm trying to figure out who my partner's going to be for the stupid duet in theatre." He sighed and gave me a strange look I wasn't able to read. I immediately tilted my head to the side and stared at him curiously. Roxas gave me a blank, shocked, and then annoyed stare.

"What are you talking about?" I asked curiously. I guess there's something about a duet in theatre. Oh well.

"You weren't paying attention to Axel at all, were you?" Roxas asked dryly. I nodded enthusiastically making him sigh and turn to face me completely. "With a partner we have to perform a stupid duet. We get a script and have to memorize the lines and act it out. Today we get our partners." He explained making me nod and smile still not paying attention.

This is a tactic I learned a long time ago. Huh… I hope we're partners but who knows? I smiled and began doodling in my notebook. I could feel him watching me making me smile wider. The page is working! I'm going to be able to earn his love soon. I turned around and laughed with Riku about a game that neither of us have played for a few months. We're just this awesome.

Marluxia walked up to me then and pulled me over to his desk and handed me something. I looked at it with wide eyes and smiled. "I've never seen a piece of candy that looks like this before…" I said with wide hungry eyes as I grabbed the purple packet.

_**Roxas**_

I heard Sora's comment and looked over at him….and then froze. He really was innocent, I'll give him that. It was beyond innocence at this point. Beyond even _ignorance_. And I blame it all on Riku, overprotective bastard.

Sora takes the purple (and probably flavored knowing Marluxia) condom and sticks it in his mouth. Oh god. Oh fuck. Oh god. Fuck. I let myself blush cause god knows where all the blood would go if I forced it down, and god that'd be embarrassing.

"Sora," Riku says slowly. "Take that out of your mouth. Please." It was one of those question parents ask. You know the questions that are open ended but you know you have to say yes to or they'll eat your soul? Yeah, one of those, it was one of the you-can't-argue-cause-I'm-superior-so-just-fucking-deal-with-it things. But for once, I actually agreed with him.

"But Riku, it tastes like skittles!" Sora whines.

"It-it's not candy Sora." By now half of the class was snickering at this. It was like talking someone with a gun down, but not scary. Just embarrassing as hell while you try not to get a boner. Which I was failing at, by the way.

"Oh then what is it?" He asks as Marluxia pull more in different colors and probably different flavors out. Sora squeals and puts more in his mouth. As soon as he put them down I was sprinting to the bathroom. I'd probably break the world record for fastest runner too.

"You explain this," I grumble biting my lip and trying to think of a not so obvious or girly way to hide my growing problem. That'd be an issue considering Sora'd _know_ then. That wouldn't be good.

Riku shoots me a glare before sighing. "Sora, those are flavored condoms," he says slowly. "They're to be used during sex, not eaten. Or sucked on. Well in some circumstances they are, but this isn't one of them."

"Oooooohhhhhh," Sora says taking the condoms out of his mouth. "So that's what a condom looks like. So they…wait……EW!" Sora yells dropping them like they caught on fire. "Ew ew ew! Grooooossssss! Those go on…..ew." Sora shudders and backs away from them. Marluxia was smirking like he just accomplished the greatest feat in the whole world.

And considering Sora was done sucking on the condoms, it was time to race to the bathroom. If I put my hands in my pockets and curled them into fists, it was harder the see the issue so that's what I did and walked over to Marluxia's desk.

"May I help you?" cocky bastard. I know he knew. I _know_ it. Fucking cocky bastard.

"You fucking son of a bitch, you know what I want," I growl quietly.

His smirk widens as he hands me the bathroom pass. "Have fun," He says with a wink. Ew. Just ew. Is every teacher in this school a pedophile? First Zexion, then Marluxia. Fuck, life really _does_ fuck you over. Then you die. Fuck.

_**Sora**_

When the bell rang I walked quickly to hide my embarrassment. Riku hugged me down the hall and patted my head as he snickered lightly into my ear. My blush is probably as red as Axel's hair. Not that I like to think about that stupid teacher… or his awesome hair. I walked into Leon's class making the man smirk at me. Riku's arms hid my blush but he was currently rubbing his face against me.

"Get off now or die." I growled angrily. I was too embarrassed to be polite to him. My eyes widened when I noticed that Leon had the candy-no condoms… were on his desk. He glanced down at his desk and then looked at me oddly. "It's a sad and very short story." I informed him with a glare. He took a step back and smiled at me trying to hide his fear and slight desperation. I ignored him and sat down at my seat.

The class period ended quickly, only because Riku decided to give me some space. I raced to my third period math class and sat down in a back corner burying my face in my coat. I didn't want to look at anyone. To my horror someone picked me up from around the waist and began to carry me to some desk. I grabbed my coat with me and continued to cover my face, not knowing who was carrying me.

"Who are you?" I asked grumpily feeling the person sit down at the teacher's desk and cradle me in his arms. I knew this wasn't Saix. He would never do this to me. The person laughed softly but didn't tell me who the fuck he was. It was seriously pissing me off. I didn't want to peek from my coat though because if I did then everyone would see my blushing face. I'm too traumatized to look up at people.

Instantly I could hear angry voices. "LET SORA GO NOW!" Roxas shouted angrily.

"Put the boy down and we won't kill you, Zexion." Riku growled making me peek up at him from under my coat. Zexion smirked down at me and licked his lips.

"Quit acting cute, Sora." Tidus said from the background reading his People magazine. "He's going to rape you."

I looked over at everyone curiously then glanced up at Zexion. "You know what?" I asked making the whole class stare at me oddly. "I think it's nice and comfy here. I'll stay here for a bit. Until you don't want me no more." I explained and then allowed him to pull me closer. The entire class stared at me with gaping mouths. Roxas and Riku looked seriously pissed off but I was mad at them too.

They made fun of me for my _slight _error.

I should kill them. Instead I'll just hang out here and pretend not to notice how angry everyone is. I don't really understand why they're freaking out but whatever. "I think I love you." Tidus laughed jokingly and hugged me. "Just kidding." He whispered and sat down beside us.

_**Roxas**_

So Sora was going to stay with Zexion. It was no….._big _deal. Oh fuck, who was I kidding? He was sitting in the lap of the pedophile that loves to molest him. And I have a feeling it's revenge from the first period scene. Which didn't make sense, _I_ just told him it wasn't candy. Maybe he just hates me. After all, I _did_ have to break a few records and a few speed laws afterwards to get to the bathroom. I think Riku understood what was going on, which only made it worse.

So, Sora was sitting on Zexion's lap, and Zexion was probably _very_ pleased with himself right about now.

Fucking slate haired pedophile of a bastard.

If that made sense.

I still don't see what _I_ did. Everything's Riku's fault. It's Riku's fault he's so innocent and didn't know what the hell a condom looked like. It's Riku's fault he got offended last period. And it's indirectly Riku's fault I broke laws running to the bathroom. It just wasn't cool, man.

Zexion was nuzzling Sora's neck and Sora was squirming cause it tickled. And the frikken pedo probably found a squirming Sora more appealing than a still and defiant one. This is so totally worth making out with Axel again if Sora wasn't gonna go all berserk on me again. That'd be bad.

Even after I pull out my book and started reading it (I was almost done, sadly. And had found another page missing. But that one wasn't important.) Sora and Zexion were still a distraction. Which just _wasn't_ cool. Cause seriously, I didn't need to beat a sub bloody to get him to stop touching _my_ Sora. Well, I shouldn't need to anyway. The worst part about all this is, no matter how many times I stand up for him, Sora _still_ wouldn't get it. You can't sugar coat it with him. It's either blunt or nothing.

So I bury my face further in my book, ignoring Sora and Zexion, and hoping no one would hear, or at the very least pay any mind to, my low yet quiet growls.

Zexion could go die in a hole. I would kill him nice and slow. I change my position in my desk and pick up my pencil. I start doodling pictures of Zexion's torture and slow death comic style in the margin. Life was going to be _good_ without Zexion. Real good.

But, fuck, what about Murphy's law? Anything that can go wrong will go wrong. So if I get rid of Zexion, someone _worse_ could come along. That couldn't-_wouldn't_-be good. At all.

I stare at my doodles. Well, there's nothing wrong with _fantasizing_ about it. I grin evilly and continue my doodles. But now, I had three different methods of death for our _beloved_ Zexion. Beloved my ass. I think teachers at this school should stop getting sick or at least, stop not coming to class. That way no one'd sub here, at all, and I wouldn't have to worry.

But then again, neither would Riku. That wouldn't be cool. Riku _needs_ to worry, he strives on drama.

_**Sora**_

I walked into theatre and smiled at Axel. I'm on okay terms with him now. Anyone with hair that awesome, needs to be my friend. He looked a little bit taken back, but the man swiftly gave me a grin in return. I sat down next to Tidus and Riku. Roxas sat behind me oddly enough. "Okay class. You guys are going to get these partners for your duet scenes. I'll give you the act you have to perform after I tell everyone their coupling… I mean… pairings. Okay so the only pairings that really matter in this fucking class is this." Axel said with a smirk. "Riku and Roxas will be paired, and Sora and Tidus will be another group. Got it memorized? Everyone else just look at this damn paper and figure it out yourselves."

Tidus and I stood up and looked at each other for a moment. We high fived each other and then hugged laughing as we jumped in circles. Roxas and Riku glared at us then glared at each other. Axel looked so fucking pleased with himself. He walked up to us and then handed us a script. "You two are on a date and feeling awkward since it's your first." He explained and ruffled our hair. We grinned and held each other's hand. Axel then walked up to Riku and Roxas. "You two are fighting over the one you love, who's as dense as… well you know."

I glanced back and noticed how surprised and pissed off my two friends looked. Instantly Tidus grabbed my attention and had us practice our lines. "What can I say?" Axel sighed from the front of the room. "I'm gay and I liked to spread the purple and rainbows all around the school, especially in theatre." We all stared at him blankly then looked back at our scripts.

"This should be easy!" I grinned looking at Tidus. I'm beginning to think he's a bit cute. I mean with his blond hair and tan skin… the man could easily be a model. "Wow, you're kinda hot." I told him simply making the boy blush and look at me oddly. Riku and Roxas both stared at me with gaping mouths and then scowled at Tidus. It was like the two were… I don't know… one or something. They both reacted the same to crap that's been going on in this class.

"You're cute too, but uh… I like someone else." Tidus explained hesitantly glancing back at my friends with scared eyes. I looked at him curiously and then smiled.

"It's okay. I wasn't asking you out or anything. Just stating a fact." I grinned and kissed his cheek. He blushed again and took my hand dragging me away to a corner so we could rehearse. I glanced back once to see Roxas looking a bit upset and sick. Uh… oh well. He can deal with being with Riku.

_**Roxas**_

Fuck. What the fuck just fucking happened? I zoned out at 'hot.' And it wasn't at me. All I know is Tidus was blushing and Sora kissed his cheek. Is there something I don't know…? Probably not.

I turn to Riku and make a face. "Let's just get this over with. We don't even fucking _need_ to act. Just know the goddamn lines. So let's fucking do this and get it the fuck over with it."

Riku glares at me before looking away. "Fine." He says and we read over our lines. For, like, five minutes, meaning we read them, like, three times.

"Should we go practice?" I asked. I _hated_ taking the initiative. 'specially when it was with someone I hated. Like Riku. Bastard, making me do the work.

"Okay." So we go into an uninhabited corner. That way if it broke out in a brawl it'd take longer to notice. We were in a shaded corner at the back of the room. Oh the things that could happen if we didn't hate each other.

I clear my throat and look at my lines to read them. Dammit, how come Riku had to start?

"Why must you always do this?"Riku demands, sounding hurt signaling the start of rehearsal.

"Always do what?" I ask curiously.

"You knew I liked him. You _knew_ I like him. But you have to go after him anyway. Must you _always_ take what I want?"

"It's not my fault!"

"How can it not be?!"

"I can't control my hormones! What do you expect me to do?!"

"You could at least not act on it," Riku points out bitchily.

"I've never done that in my _life_ you expect me to start now?"

"I don't know, maybe? Because, you know, I'm supposed to be your _friend_, remember?!"

"Well, I thought you knew I didn't change for so called _friends_. It would seem not." I reply smugly.

"I thought you'd do _one_ thing to help me. Just one. I've helped you so many times," Riku looks to the side like he was about to cry biting his lip. Fuck he was good.

"I'm sorry. This is one thing I cannot give up. Never had before, never will as long as I continue to live," I say and it was true. Not the friend part though.

Riku flip his hair. "Fine. If you're not going to change then fine. I don't need you."

"Funny how I was thinking the same thing. Goodbye Rikku."

"So this is it," Riku says looking down sadly then looking back up at me. "Farewell, Roxie. Hope life is kind to you."

"Back at 'cha," I reply and turn as signaling my leave. But in doing so I realize. The class was staring at us. The _whole_ class, minus the oblivious Tidus and Sora in their corner. I don't know if that was good or bad.

**Shadow: No I'm not high. Just wanted to make sure you knew. This idea comes from practicing Vira's script with her so much as to where I memorized the other lines. Not. Cool. But whatever. –shrugs-**

**Vira-LOL moogles are so cute.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Shadow: We disclaim. Cause if we didn't Riku would be-almost literally-a chick, Sora the most innocent guy in the word and Roxas a stalker. And Axel one of the pervyest guys in the world. So, yeah. We don't own. Though It'd be awesome if we did. Also, we disclaim FF IX, all we own are copies. Though Vi doesn't have all the disks.**

_**Sora**_

I walked outside to see Kairi waving at me from her car. I ran forward and hopped in, I thought she wasn't going to pick me up today since its grocery shopping day. I smirked knowing that I was _so_ wrong! Awesome man.

For some reason… we weren't heading in the direction of my place. "Hey Kairi? Why aren't we heading to my house?" I asked softly beginning to get scared as she gave me a smirk.

Thirty minutes later

"WHY DID YOU BRING ME HERE?!" I demanded in Kroger as her parents began to shop for food. If there is one thing in this world that I hate… its grocery shopping.

"Chill out and go find… wait uh… never mind I'll get it instead." Kairi's mom smiled innocently. I glared at her.

"That sounded like an insult." I informed her darkly. She just laughed letting me know that it was, turning my face red.

"Don't worry I'll have us both look for it." She said happily and pushed the cart away. Kairi was raiding the free samples leaving me alone with her parents. I don't mind these guys so much, but they have a habit of making fun of me. It's like I'm _their _kid.

"Here we'll go look for veggies for our dinners this week. Are you coming Sora?" Kairi's dad asked. I nodded and began to follow him. Kairi's real dad is my dad but she seems to be doing okay with this guy. I've never been alone with him though. I was happy about ditching Kairi's mom and her stupid insult of me.

"I want corn." I informed him blankly. He looked at me for a moment then sighed, I knew he was going to rant about something.

"If you knew the things I know about corn then you would never eat it again." He sighed and looked at me with a pitying look. I glared at him. "Okay so the government wanted farmers to plant corn, so farmers planted an insane amount of corn, it was insane. So now _everything _has corn in it. I bet you can't name a single thing in this place that doesn't have corn." He said simply.

"I LOVE corn. I could care less if it's in everything. That must be why everything tastes so good. But I'll take you up on that and find something without it. How about Orange Juice?" I asked. After about two minutes of arguing it turned out that Orange Juice had no corn.

"HA!" I cried happily pointing at the corn. Instantly Kairi's mom rushed us over. We walked over and grudgingly I put green beans into the basket. Kairi's dad still refused to pick corn. I mean if corn is all over the place, why not?

Kairi's mom handed us peanut butter and told us to look at the ingredients. All it said was peanuts. Then she laughed. A lot. "If you look at the other peanut butter there's so much CRAP in them! This is pure peanut butter!"

Kairi came to save me fifteen minutes later and laughed at my defeated and tired expression. I hate her family sometimes… they're so WEIRD!!!

_**Roxas**_

School was over. We were away from Zexion and annoying Ironically correct scripts for theatre. All I needed was to read the lines, like, 15 times then go to bed and I'll have it memorized. Which was sad, but whatever. I didn't want to have to call Riku or something to practice so I could memorize them. Cause then by the end of this we'd get along and that would not be good. And besides it'd require exchanging phone numbers and shit.

So I sat on my couch staring at the script, not really seeing it.

"You know, you're going to give yourself a headache if you keep staring at that thing," Namine says walking into the room making me slowly blink out of my trance.

"Yeah, and?" I ask looking up at her. She was closer than I thought she was. She was standing right in front of me.

"What are you staring at anyway?" She asks sitting next to me.

"Stupid skit I have to do with Riku-of all people _why_ him-in theatre." I explain handing her the script. "I'm Roxie."

"Isn't that ironic?" She chuckles and reads through it. "It's almost as if the teacher _knows_" she says handing it back.

"That's the thing, he _does_ despite the fact I made out with him the day I transferred."

"You did, what?!" She asks in shock.

"Yeah, that's why you got kidnapped and I sprained my ankle and I have decided the Lady Fate fucking _hates_ me."

"did more happen that I don't know about?"

Fuck. I didn't tell her there was more cause I didn't want to tell her about it. But I just fucked that plan over. "Yeah, actually…."

"Tell me," She says grabbing my arm and shaking me with it. I sigh. Here goes nothing.

"okay, kidnapping you was only part one of three. The second was ripping pages out of my book though I guess I don't mind cause then he wrote all his information I didn't already have down in the book. Then he, dressed in all white, let Zexion molest and almost make out with him, black paint on his hands so you _knew_ where they had been. Zexion was about to kiss him before I knocked him flat. That was yesterday. _And_ today in first Sora found out what condoms taste like. And then Zexion subbed second and he was content with sitting in his lap cause he was mad at me 'n Riku." I explain. I had said a lot more than intended. Damn my femine-like babbling.

"And you weren't intending on telling me, were you?" she asks with a smug smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"N…noooo…." I reply and she smiles innocently.

"I've got that effect on people. Anyway, I'm gonna go make dinner now." She says kissing my cheek.

"Do your best not to bleed to the cooking gods, they're hungry today, they won't do with a small cut." I warn with a smile.

"I'll keep that in mind.

_**Sora**_

When I got home, Riku was in my room playing Final Fantasy 9. I sat on my bed across from him and smiled at the guy. He looked really mad but I could tell the game was helping him. "Your fucked up parents asked if I was going to rape and kill you today. When I said no, they looked disappointed." He informed me angrily.

"Oh yea… I did break my mom's favorite pastry dish this morning… it was blocking the waffles… I swear it was a set-up." I informed him and then crashed on my bed. My parents can be funny sometimes. Sometimes but not always.

"Where were you? I've been here for two hours." Riku said with a nod in my direction. I glanced around the room and took a step back. Riku cleaned my room again. I HATE IT WHEN HE DOES THIS!!!! I can never find anything and I normally lose a pair of boxers in the process.

"I was stuck at the grocery store with Kairi's parents. It sucked… so apparently you cleaned my room for those two hours." I said simply and then glowered at my underwear drawer. The stupid thing probably lost a few boxers already. I wonder where they keep going…

"Do you want to play?" Riku asked making me tackle him and grab the channel changer. I laid my stomach across his and played the game while Riku laid back and looked at me.

"You know what Riku?" I said with a smile and looked over at him. "Any person would be lucky to have you." I grinned as he handed me a pack of skittles making my eyes go wide. He leaned forward then so our faces were just a couple inches apart. My eyes widened and then a loud knocking came from my window.

We both glanced over to see Roxas.

I got up and opened the window looking at him oddly. "What's up Roxas?" I asked curiously letting him into my room. Riku grabbed me around the waist and pulled me into his lap as I played the game.

"What are you doing here?!" Riku growled. I glanced over at him with slightly wide eyes then turned back to my game.

"DIE STUPID PLANT KIDNAPPERS!" I shouted to the television. Riku just rolled his eyes and then turned to Roxas who was grinning at me.

"We could rehearse our lines." He said making Riku glower at him. "I thought not, now Sora… what's up?" He asked sitting next to me and pulling me a little bit closer to him.

"Um… I think I'm going to be missing some boxers." I informed him making Riku laugh behind me. I didn't really understand why he was laughing but whatever. Roxas's face paled. The boy pulled me off of Riku and then set me down on his own lap. I was a bit confused but honestly I'm too busy trying to keep Zidane alive rather than worry about this.

Riku was currently glaring.

_**Roxas**_

I had Sora in my lap, for once. Score. I had my arms wrapped around his waist, hands on opposite hips so it wasn't awkward. My chin was propped on his shoulder so I could watch the game. "Nine was good. So were seven and eight. And ten." I say, mostly thinking out loud

"Yeah, well, my tens keep freezing up and I haven't played seven." Sora shrugs. Riku was still glaring at me. I think he was glaring so hard it hurt. Which is actually cool, he hates me enough to hurt himself over it. That was a first.

"Well, I haven't played seven either." I shrug. "But considering that they made Crisis Core, and Dirge of Cerberus, and the movie Advent Children, I think it was probably awesome. Besides no one knows any of the games before seven anyway."

"True. DIE YOU THING!" Sora yells at the game hitting the X button a little harder than he needed to. I chuckle. You know, like this it was so hard to keep myself a level above Riku and Zexion. It was so tempting to do something, anything, to the brunette in my lap. But I was better than that (I think so anyway) so I didn't. I resisted the temptation. for now. God only knows if I'd be able to keep it up for long.

"Hey look. It died, like you told it to," I point out as the thing he was fighting disappeared and it played the music that final fantasy always uses when winning a battle.

"Cause I'm awesome like that," Sora replies before continuing on with the story line.

"Yes you are. And you're not, Roxas. Go away. Die in a hole."

"Yes, well, I'm the one who was _invited _in. so I win."

"Yes, but, he didn't care that I let myself in."

"Well, I have more manners than you, then."

"Manners my ass."

"You're just an ass in general."

"Well, you're an anti-social stalker."

"And you're an obsessed loser."

"I'm not obsessed."

"And my name's not Roxas."

"What is it then?"

"Ven."

"Really now?"

"Really."

"You're still not awesome."

"And neither are you."

"Yeah, I'm just sexy."

"You wish."

"No _you_ do."

"Bull. You wish I wish you were."

"If you say so."

We both looked at Sora then. Nope still totally lost in the world of Final Fantasy. I do the same when playing.

"how come he's so at ease with you?!" Riku demands

"And he's not with you?"

"Rarely."

"Maybe you should stop molesting him."

"I'm not 'molesting' him! I'm just expressing my interests!"

"Since we're already arguing should we practice our script?"

"Hell no!"

"That's what I thought." And we shut up. And then I was bored. Damn. It was actually _fun_ to argue with Riku. That was a scary thought. And so, to cure me of boredom, I waved my hand in front of Sora's face.

"What the fuck?!" He exclaims jumping.

"You were very absorbed in the game. Thought I'd bring you back to reality." I explain.

"I hate it when people do that…."

_**Sora**_

Riku and Roxas are probably never going to leave. Riku has been at my house for six hours now and Roxas just four. They were just sitting there watching me play my game. "You guys are freaks. Besides… I'm getting bored." I informed them. Riku smirked and held my chin forcing me to look away from the game, which I quickly paused.

"I could show you something interesting…" Riku smirked leaning closer. Instantly he fell over and glared at Roxas. The said boy was currently pretending not to notice what was going on. I blinked curiously then turned to Riku.

"What were you going to show me?" I asked curiously. Roxas glared at the smug looking Riku before forcing me to turn away.

"Just go back to your game, Sora." He whispered in my ear and un-paused my game. My eyes widened and I quickly struggled to help my dying characters.

"You jerk!" I cried helping my health come back up to life.

"Yeah Roxas, you're such a jerk." Riku grinned and pulled me into him. I didn't say anything because I was too busy fighting.

"Shut up. He doesn't even care." Roxas growled.

"Dude I _do_ care!" I growled and then smirked when I killed the boss. "Never mind. I don't anymore." Roxas laughed while Riku glared.

"Why are you still here?!" I demanded angrily.

"I'm spending the night." Riku smirked hugging me tightly to him as he stuck his tongue out at Roxas. I've never seen him act so childish before. It was fun!

"You know what?! I am too." Roxas glowered. Riku pouted and held me tightly. I squirmed away since he was getting in the way of my game.

"Fine. Fuck it. You want to stay then stay. Zexion was supposed to come over though to spend the night… I guess I'll have to cancel and make it tomorrow." I sighed making the boys look at me oddly.

"What was Zexion coming over for..?" Roxas asked slowly.

"Oh he wanted to play with me. He didn't say what games though. It was going to be a surprise." Instantly both boys slapped me.

"Sora I will murder you if I hear that Zexion slept over. I _will_ find out." Riku informed me with a glare. I looked away not wanting him to find out the truth. Sadly they were both staring at me with that look that always makes me confess.

"He has slept over before… um but he had to leave because Kairi was coming over." I informed them. Instantly both boys tackled me to the bed.

"Why the _fuck_ did you let him over?!" Both Riku and Roxas yelled at once.

"I don't know. He wanted to see my house, I guess." I shrugged. "We didn't do anything. He wanted to show me something but I said no saying that I've already seen one since… you know… I'm a dude."

_**Roxas**_

My eyebrow was twitching. For the love of god and all things holy. I'm going to kill Zexion. Find a way to lure him over to my house and shoot him. Wham! Dead. Then it'll be legal and I won't have to deal with him. Fuck Murphy's Law. _No one_ could be worse than Zexion. Ever.

Just then my phone rang. And my ringtone was "Sexy Back". And Sora was totally mouthing the lyrics along with it. I decided I was gonna let the song play out. Besides, it was cute. Like kitten cute. But add a bit of sexy to it. So like, cat suit.

And then the ringtone stopped and so did Sora. Dammit. I slid it open and saw it was Namine. Shit. I quickly call her back.

"Hey, Nami?"

"Rox? Are gonna come home this weekend?"

I blushed lightly but quickly forced it down. "Um, I'm spending the night at Sora's tonight. I have to protect his innocence."

Riku hides saying "bullshit" with a cough. I glare at him.

"Ah, well don't kill Riku, I'm not going to bail your ass out of jail, even if I visit you every day." She replies.

"Riku? Why're you coughing all of a sudden? Are you getting sick? Should I get you some medicine?" Sora asks and my glare deepens.

"That's _very_ comforting, Nami. But no, I won't go that far unless something _really_ bad happens. I haven't killed Zexion, 'member?" I point out. I fake a series of coughs.

"Are you alright?" Namine and Sora ask at the same time. It was all I could do not to snicker.

"No, no, Nami was sick yesterday. But I'm fine." I say to Sora before whispering in the phone, "I'll text you the story."

Sora frowns slightly at me but shrugs and goes back to his game and I smirk at Riku as Namine chuckles at me.

"Well you boys have fun tonight," Namine says still chuckling.

"Fun, my ass." I grumble and she giggles.

"Bye Rox," she says in a teasing tone

"Bye Nami," I reply and hang up immediately going to text the story to Namine.

"You have a sister?" Riku asks curiously.

"Yeah? What of it?" I was defensive. I love Nami. I really did love her, even if she was evil sometimes. That's part of being a sibling.

I wonder how long we're going to stay here. Cause how long I'm here depends on how long Riku's here. And I have a feeling he's staying until I leave. This could take a while.

And, somehow, we heard a knock on the front door. Somehow considering we were on the third story. Whoever it was probably kicked the door in. that would probably be bad. So, we wandered downstairs to check.

**Shadow: You know, Riku completely contradicted himself in the argument. If you can tell where I'll give you reigns of the Dark Side.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Shadow: We disclaim. Cause, like, this game'd be rated M. cause I'd through a **_**lot**_** of smex in there. Like serious. And some threesomes. And not everything yaoi. But most. And Vi would just ignoring and skipping over those parts. And we don't own Moogle plushies. Sadly **

_**Sora**_

I opened the door to see a happy and spazzy Kairi with a smiling Namine. Kairi threw some clothes in Riku's face and turned to walk away while Namine just handed off some clothes to Roxas. I glared at the amount the two gave them. "You are not fucking staying here until all those clothes have been used." I informed them darkly looking at the twenty outfits each. Roxas and Riku smirked at me making me glare once again and turn to Kairi. "Why do you have Riku's clothes?"

She smiled at me and Riku stood beside her. They wrapped their arms around each other's waists and smirked. "The clothes have to be kept somewhere while I'm stalking you." Riku informed me. My eyes widened and then I turned to Kairi.

"Yea he stays at my place sometimes and stalks you while you sleep, while you walk to school, while your changing, and while you're playing video games. I find it funny so I'm not mad at him. In fact, I'm encouraging it." She smiled. I glowered at her as Roxas sweat dropped while Namine patted his shoulder supportively.

"Okay now go away before I murder you." I said angrily. Kairi stuck her tongue out at me. I watched her leave dragging Namine with her. "I fucking hate you, Kairi!" I shouted angrily. She looked back and gave me a smug smile. I retreated into my house with a scared expression. She's going to do some random crap and make me get pissed off.

"Huh… you gotta love that smile." Riku said and grabbed my arm pulling me upstairs. I jumped when I felt someone grab my ass but neither of the boys admitted to doing it so I tried to ignore the perverted omen.

"No threesomes!" Kairi's parents yelled through the window in the living room. I glanced back curiously trying to understand what she means. I mean threesome is just three people. That sentence made no sense. Roxas and Riku glared at each other.

"I'm not sharing." Roxas pouted.

"I would never even _think_ about sharing." Riku said holding me closer.

"Huh, okay then I'll just pretend like I know what you're talking about." I smiled making both boys look at me then lick their lips. They were in perfect sync. It scared me for a moment but I just ran away into my room and slammed the door. Both boys barged in and then Riku tossed me onto the bed. My eyes widened then I looked back, my head dangling off the bed. I grinned seeing my game and started playing.

"You were actually considering it weren't you?" Roxas asked dryly.

"I was fucking considering it since he made that bitch of a comment. It's a fucking bitch comment." Riku growled. I looked at them both for a moment and shrugged.

"You both are so weird. I'm just going to play my game now so do whatever you want." I said making both boys look at me once again and scowl.

"He fucking deserves it." Riku and Roxas said at the same time with a tone of annoyance.

_**Roxas**_

"So, you're going to share?" I inquire quirking up an eyebrow. We were both standing in the doorway staring at Sora who was innocently playing his game. I'll bet anything that our looks were _very_ hungry and lustful.

"Just this once." Riku says with a curt nod I catch out of the corner of my eye.

"Good, cause this is the only time I'm sharing too." Riku crawls up on the foot of Sora's bed and I went around the front. I press pause on his game, gently setting the controller to the side, and climbing into Sora's lap. My legs were half wrapped around Sora, my feet on either side of Riku's waist, who, in turn, had his legs right next to Sora's. He was teasing the hem of the brunette's shirt. I figure it's fair for him to molest Sora cause I get to kiss him. Though I get to molest some too. I gently pull Sora forward by his chin and kiss him, starting gentle, slowly getting more demanding, and, surprisingly all things considered, he knows to open his mouth.

I was pressed so close to Sora that I could feel Riku's wandering hands inside Sora's shirt and I was about to put mine down the back of his pants as I let my tongue explore his mouth when the door was opened. I pulled away and glared, as I was turning my head I saw Riku was doing the same. The only thing we moved, though, was our heads. (**shadow: -snickers- not explaining if you don't get it)**

His mom was smiling a little too sweetly for comfort as she said, "You're Chinese is downstairs on the table."

"We didn't order Chinese, did we?" Sora asks looking between Riku and me a blush rising slightly. We both briskly shake our heads.

"Well, we did," His dad says "We didn't know what you liked, Roxas, so we asked Namine while she was here. I hope you like it." Then they left and closed the door. What. The. Fuck. Riku and I look at each other over Sora's shoulder and sigh. I climb off of Sora and sit next to him.

"Alright, well, I'm gonna go eat," He says escaping out of the room. I groan and throw myself back, lying on the bed.

"Gods fucking dammit," I sigh, rolling my head to look at Riku. "You use the bathroom first."

"Okay," Riku said and I have a feeling that that was the end of our only completely diplomatic conversation ever.

Riku leaves the room and I sigh again before standing and heading down all the stairs and into the kitchen sitting at the table next to Sora. "Which is mine?" I ask and Sora points at one.

"That one," He says, swallowing the food in his mouth I get up to grab it.

"Hey Roxas?" Sora asks as I'm reaching over the table for my food. I look at him in a profile view.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Tell your pants it's rude to point." And it was hell that he said it innocently, like he didn't _know_.

_**Sora**_

After we were done eating I walked upstairs slowly and curled up under my covers ready to sleep. To my annoyance, both Riku and Roxas crawled in on either side of me. I was a bit surprised… I mean Roxas kissed me. Isn't that enough. Of course, it wasn't my first kiss. Tidus taught me how to French kiss a few years back. This was before he started claiming that he was going to marry Riku.

"You two look really weird." I whispered as Riku latched onto my left arm and Roxas my right. I groaned making both boys look at me with strange expressions then go take turns going to the bathroom again. When they were both done the freaks were back to their spots on the bed and on my arms. I won't get to cuddle with my moogle plushie at this rate!

"You can't cuddle with it, why don't you cuddle with us?" Riku whispered making my eyes widen as Roxas glared at him.

"This was _all_ so that he couldn't cuddle with his moogle plushie? I want to see that." He pouted. Riku smirked and handed Roxas his phone, showing his background was of me fast asleep with my plushie. I glared knowing I never gave him that picture and that he had stalked me to get it.

"I want to cuddle!" I cried angrily and reached out for my plushie. They looked at me with hungry expressions. I'm a bit confused. Didn't we just eat dinner? Instantly Roxas was pretty much on top of me along with Riku. They were just cuddling against me making me sigh. "I feel like a mafia lord with all the chicks." I grumbled earning some upset hisses of crap like 'I'm not a chick' and 'that's not very manly' coming from either side.

"How about we have some fun?" Roxas whispered in my ear but I was already falling asleep. I didn't want to do anything else tonight. I've played my game, dealt with my friends, was kissed by Roxas while Riku did something with my shirt, and was scared by Kairi. That was just tonight alone. I'm so tired!!!!

"Do you think he's asleep?" Riku asked but I was too tired to say 'no, not yet' so I just laid there slowly falling asleep to the sound of their quick breathing. Instantly I got twin pokes on my cheeks. One was by Riku and the other by Roxas. I wanted to glare at them and tell the boys to go away but I was pretty much an un-moveable rock. Nothing is going to make me move.

"We can't jump him while he's sleeping, what if he wakes up?" Roxas asked with a slight growl. This can't be real! He kissed me! Roxas can't want to beat me up now!

"Does that really matter? It would be better if he did." Riku smirked.

"Yes but… think of his parents… I'm done with them walking in on us." At this I could feel both boys nod before passing out in a bed of clouds.

_**Roxas**_

Sora being asleep, we were bored. We being Riku and I (that is one of few times I'll _ever_ refer to Riku in a 'we'). We decided not to jump him though it'd be easier right now than before, if only because Sora'd wake up and not understand a _thing_.

"Practice the skit?" I offer with a quirked eyebrow.

"Eh, no," Riku replies shifting slightly beside Sora to get comfortable.

"Figured," I grumble also getting more comfortable and fall asleep.

Waking up, half on top of Sora who was still asleep with Riku laying next to him and watching him. I stretch slightly and yawn.

"'Morning," Riku says with a nod.

"Morning," I reply with another yawn and we were silent for a while.

"Who knew we could be civil to each other?" I ask watching Sora sleep just like Riku was.

"I still don't like you," Riku says seriously.

"And I don't like you either. But we're still being civil. Anyways, can you send me the picture of Sora and his moogle plushie?" I ask.

"I don't have your number."

"Fine then. Give me your phone and I'll send it to myself." I grumble and Riku passes his phone. I quickly find the picture, attach it to a message and send it to my number, which I had memorized. I handed him his phone back.

"If only his parents hadn't interrupted…." Riku says longingly and I offer a twisted half-smile.

"But did we, _really_ want to rape him?" I ask looking at Riku.

"Naw, that'd be scarring." He says with a quick head shake.

"'s what I thought." And we lapsed into a comfortable silence, just watching Sora sleep and listening to his steady deep breaths. He was cute this way. And I mean cuter than normal, cause he was _always_ cute. And he was even _cuter_ hugging a moogle plushie like he was in the picture.

Eventually Sora stirs awake. He stretches and rubs his eyes yawning before smiling brightly at both Riku and me. "Good morning," He says innocently.

We both say "Good morning" back to him and move out of the way so he could get to the edge of the bed. He stands and stretches again and then sees his game, walking over to it with a huge smile and turning it on with his toe, pressing the power button for the TV with his finger and grabbing the controller, walking back and flopping down on the bed. More final fantasy. I don't think I could blame him though. Final fantasy was addicting, especially nine.

When the game started he was just as absorbed in it as he was yesterday. Meaning we could burn down the house around him and so long's it didn't hit the power that kept the PS2 on, or the PS2 itself, or the TV. Riku and I could be killing each other and he wouldn't notice. But we couldn't rape him cause that'd distract him. Life sucked sometimes.

_**Sora**_

I was going to play my game again but then the doorbell rang making me run downstairs to get it knowing exactly who it would be. When I opened the door I noticed my parents cars gone. I was going to tell the guys but decided not to when Kairi grinned at me. "Are you ready?" She asked flashing her ps2 memory card. Today we decided to explore the world of Final Fantasy X-2 together. Today will be epic!!! I decided this when I saw the hot chicks on the cover of the case she was holding. Sure I'm gay but hot chicks are fun to watch while fighting.

Especially when they can change outfits.

We raced upstairs but she stopped when I opened the door and she saw Riku and Roxas sprawled out on my bed looking bored. "Huh… I just thought of something else we can do." She smirked as she turned off my game and put in the new one. I sat down and grabbed the controller getting ready to play while Kairi forced the boys to their feet. "Here now go into the closet and have fun now while mommy and daddy play video games." She smiled locking the two in my closet.

I glared at her making the girl laugh at me. "Why did you do that?" I asked blankly making her snicker even more. I could hear the two of them fighting in the closet. It was obvious that they were _not _having fun in there. I sighed waiting for my half-sister to explain.

"You're too innocent to be locked in there with one of them. Besides you're my brother. I don't want to be the one to ruin you. Those boys might as well have fun with each other since I'm not letting them touch you." She explained. I didn't really get anything in there except for '_not letting them touch you_' which made me mad.

"Not even hold hands?!" I cried getting up angrily as 'Yuna?' began her song. Kairi stared at me for a moment then turned away and tried to pretend like she doesn't know me. This is kind of hard when she's in _my_ room trying to play on _my_ PS2. I scowled realizing she won't answer me.

"You are so innocent…" She smiled and patted my head before we began to play the game. It actually was fun… for a chick game… I sighed for a moment then smirked and laughed evilly as the _real _Yuna appeared, guns blazing.

We played for three hours before I finally turned to her for a moment and blinked. "Are we forgetting something?" I asked as a soft thud came from the closet. She looked at me with an innocent smile then tilted her head to the side with a musing expression.

"I don't think so." She grinned. Letting me know that we did, in fact, forget something. Hopefully it wasn't anything important.

_**Roxas**_

Riku and I were listening to Kairi and Sora, and it ended with us both twitching slightly and glaring at each other. Then we started arguing, per usual.

"There's no way in hell I'd do _anything_ like that with _you_," I say disgustedly. I may've been fine sharing last night but I was _not_ doing that with Riku.

"Not even if we were the last two people on earth and I was drunk _and_ high," Riku agrees. "And I'm not sharing Sora anymore."

"Neither am I. last night the one time. Though, I'd rather not have to deal with Kairi…" I trail off.

"Me neither."

"Kill her?"

"And hide the evidence?"

"Well, yeah, I mean, unless we _want_ to go to juvie and have a permanent record."

"Just asking."

The closet was pitch black, but I was able to see the outlines, so I was able to make my way to the corner and sit down without stumbling. "So, long and painful, quick and painful, or quick and painless?" I ask looking up at the shadow that was Riku. He shifts, probably to sit, but he was, apparently less than agile in the dark and totally face plated.

Smooooo~th.

"Ow…" He groans sitting up and pulling his legs in. I was laughing too hard to be sympathetic. If only it was possible for that to have been caught on camera. It wouldda gone straight to youtube. Of course, Namine said the same thing about when I'm singing along with Jesse McCartney, but that's different. Because that was me and this was Riku.

Yes, I'm just that self-involved.

After a while we got bored with silence. It can only be peaceful for so long before it got awkward if neither of you had anything to do.

"We need out of this hole." Riku points out.

"Ok, let me use my telekinesis to unlock the door," I reply sarcastically giving him a deadpan look. Too bad he couldn't see it. My life, right now anyways, would be greatly improved with light.

"No, I don't mean like that, unless you know how to kick down a door," He replies and I can tell he was giving me a "really? Really now?" look.

"Well," I muse "We could always try calling Sora's phone." And then it hit me. We couldda just used our cell phones for light. Dammit. We're stupid.

"I'll try first." Riku says and pulls out his phone. He flips it open and is immediately blinded by the light. I could tell because he was blinking and holding the phone away from his face. "Fuck that's bright…" He mutters and I chuckle. He dials the number and puts it on speaker setting it in front of him on the ground.

"I'm sorry, but the number you have dialed has a voice mail box that is not set up yet." Riku glares and hits the end button.

"My turn," I sigh pulling my phone out and sliding it open. I had the light set to the lowest option because I hated light. So it didn't blind me. Cause I was awesome like that.

I call Sora (he was on my speed dial, number 2 to be exact, only cause 1 was voicemail) put it on speaker and set it down, pressing my ear to the door to listen.

"Your phone's ringing again," kairi says.

"I can check it later," Sora replies, probably still playing his game.

"God dammit!" I yell, almost stepping on and destroying my phone as I stand up. Today _sucked_.

**Shadow: lawl, wow. Chaos. But in a good way XDDDD damn, I didn't want Riku and Roxy to get along yet but, eh, it'll be funner this way. Neways, Review! Ja!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Shadow: We disclaim. Because if we owned the game Birth By Sleep would have came out in America first. Plus we'd have to be fluent in Japanese too, which we aren't. But I can dream right? Oh wait...i can't. Damn**

_**Sora**_

When they finally got out of the closet… I knew I was in trouble. Riku and Roxas both looked pissed off. I was fine with that until someone unplugged my game in the middle of an important boss fight. I glowered at everyone in the house and tried not to cry.

"You okay?" Kairi asked in bored tone as my eyes widened when I noticed the time. Instantly the door rang and I was sprinting down the stairs to see my guest who would run screaming when he saw who was here.

I opened the door and tossed the guest into the room beside my own. It was an unused guest room mainly because guests always tend to sleep next to me rather than going to their own rooms. I smiled and winked at the guy making him blush lightly then smile back. Instantly I slammed the door in his face and walked casually back into my room.

"Luckily he understood quickly what was going on." I said lightly hoping no one understood who I was talking about. Kairi burst out laughing while pointing at me.

"I KNOW WHO'S HERE!" she shouted as Roxas and Riku looked at us oddly. I glared at her and tackled the girl to the ground covering her mouth.

"Hey guys… I think you should go now." I said quickly then turned back to Kairi. A thought came to my head that made me shiver but still… it might get them out. I pressed my body against her and traced her arm pulling the girl closer. "We need to be alone for a little bit." I said slyly.

"What about your guest in the other room?" Roxas asked dryly.

I kissed little trails down Kairi's neck as she blushed and ran her hands up my shirt. She knows how to play these games when I want people to leave. "But Sora aren't you gay?" Riku asked blankly with narrowed eyes.

"It's called experimenting." I replied with a smirk then turned to the snickering Roxas. "He can wait for a while. Besides the door's gonna be locked for a while since he's changing into his costume." The two boys gave me an odd look then got up and walked out of my room trying to barge into the guest room.

I got up and shut my door locking it behind them. I could now hear the two of them banging on my door. Kairi smirked at me and got up off the floor. She pushed me onto the bed and took off my shirt. "You want to keep playing?" I asked slyly feeling the heat rise to my cheeks.

"Of course! _Playing_ with _brother_ is always so much fun!" She said with a strange look in her eyes as she took off my shirt and sat on top of my waist. Kairi fake moaned a couple times as she slid off her skirt. Our shoes and socks were already off since she came here so all that was left was underwear and for her a shirt and for me my pants.

We kissed nice and slow while she made banging noises in the background. I smiled into the kiss knowing kind of… what she was doing. The boys were banging on the door and the guest was currently watching through the window.

This is gonna be fun.

_**Roxas**_

We didn't even get to the guest room before we heard Sora lock the door. The asshole. Why did I like him again?

Anyways, we heard the lock, turned around and tried to get back in. after we found it pretty much impossible I decided I was too lazy to kick in another door so we went to the guest room. Which also happened to be locked. Not like we expected it not to be though, I mean Sora did say that he locked it and all.

So I backed up and got ready to kick it down.

"you'll kick this door down but not Sora's?" Riku asks.

"…..Is that odd?" I asks back.

"Kinda, considering we both like Sora who happens to be making out with his half sister in that room."

"Well, as I once heard said, 'incest is the best'. Besides, I want to know who's in here more than I want to see that, y'know?"

"True."

"Yes, now you may want to move if you don't want to get kicked instead of the door," I warn him. I should've just kicked him. Why _didn't_ I just kick him? Good god, I'm going soft.

After he moved I kick in the door. We didn't see anyone at first because they weren't in front of the doorway, but then they peeked around the wall.

And I jumped forward to strangle him.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I practically yell at him trying to strangle him but my angle was all kinds of wrong because I was shorter than him. Damn me and being vertically challenged.

"What the fuck are you _wearing_?" Riku asks before Zexion could answer me. That's when I looked to see what he was wearing. And only upon seeing did I realize Sora had said _costume_ earlier.

And it was a costume. A fucking _maid_ costume. And skimpy as hell. Please excuse me while I go puke my brains out in the corner.

"Sora said I had to change into this, I don't know why, but I'm not going to complain," Zexion shrugs as I slowly back away from him.

"I thought _I_ was the only one he let wear it," Riku mutters snapping me out of my fear of Zexion.

"_You_ wear that?" I ask getting slightly pissed. "Why the _hell're_ you wearing that?" Ok, so slightly was probably an understatement.

"I'm over here often and his parents like me occasionally," Riku explains with a shrug. "It's a wonder you didn't know because you're his _stalker_."

"A stalker doesn't watch the people around the stalkee," I shoot back on the defensive. "Besides, stalking needs more respect, there's a science to it, you have to study hard and train well."

"Uh huh, yeah, I'm sure _you _do." Riku rolls his eyes.

"What the hell does _that_ mean?" I yell back.

"I never said it had to mean anything," Riku replies smugly. Did I call Sora an asshole earlier? Well that's a huge understatement compared to Riku. I guess personalities are contagious.

**Sora Pov**

"I'm getting bored." I said for a moment and then smiled when Kairi wrapped her arms around my bare chest. I guess I know how to deal with her but the others… not so much. Suddenly the door opened and Riku forced the door open. He looked at us and blushed then walked into the other room closing his eyes. Suddenly Roxas ran into the room, his eyes as wide as a deer in headlights. He was sputtering for a moment.

"Why with Kairi? Isn't that illegal! Oh my god it is." Roxas cried looking like he was going to go insane. I watched him go insane for a moment then turned to Kairi. "What's wrong with my life? This is just _so_ wrong!"

"I'm getting bored again." I said in a slightly annoyed voice then stood up feeling Kairi slide down my body because of her stupid arms around my shoulder. I think she's just trying to annoy them now. Roxas stared with tears in his eyes. Poor little boy… well I want him to like me so I guess making him want Kairi was a bit of a setback.

"What do you want to do?" She asked lying on the bed sprawled out. I looked her over then stood up knowing I don't love her or have any sexual interest in my sister but she has them for me, and sometimes they work to my advantage.

"I want to get some pizza." I answered and walked down the stairs. My parents looked at me in surprise but then nodded.

"Are you and Kairi going to get married?" My dad asked making me look over at him. Okay it's wrong but my family is weird.

"She would make a beautiful bride." Mother informed me darkly as though she were threatening my life on whether I do or don't marry her.

"Why would you do that? IT'S ILLEGAL DAMMIT!" Roxas screamed from upstairs. I looked up there blankly then yawned wanting to find food fast before I'm stuck in another conversation with my parents. I agree that they don't understand anything.

"Yes yes we all know this already baka." I called then grabbed some cold pizza from the fridge. The maids eat this stuff but I'm fine with it. My parents will frown when they see it but whatever. It's not like care I what they think. When are they going away again? I hope it's for a year this time. Maybe even longer as long as they remember to pay to have me fed. I don't want to have to live with Kairi again because they were too cheap to give me food money. Or rather… forgetful.

**Roxas Pov**

I looked at Riku and decided that he's my one true love. We made out and began to cry out each other's names in front of Sora's parents. The brunette in question glanced over at us then continued to eat his food. I guess we aren't all that interesting to him.

"I love you!" I cried.

"I love you too honey bunkins!" Riku shouted and then began to kiss me all over. I blushed and looked up at his through my long sexy lashes.

"You are such a sexy little fish man aren't you?" I said coyly.

"You too my favorite screw up stalker!" He screamed and held me tightly to him. We looked deep into each other's eyes lovingly.

"I love your sexy shoulders!" I informed him.

"Yes well your dirty blond hair that's trying to be Sora's is just so…. Sexy." Riku smirked.

Well wasn't this a little creepy?

**Roxas Pov (for real)**

My Sora is incestuous. It's wrong and illegal and sick, and can give kids weird disorders. Plus he left his sister lying sprawled on his bed all sexy like. Well, if you liked girls, that is.

"He leave you again?" Riku asks walking in and seeing Kairi on the bed and sitting next to her hip.

"Yeah, well, I'm used to it by now. Happens often enough," Kairi shrugs.

"Wait, wait, wait. Wait. Hold up. This 'happens often enough'?" I ask freezing in place again.

"You're the stalker, you can't answer this yourself?" Riku asks with a smirk.

"Shut up. I have grades to keep up and a sister to take care of. I can't follow him twenty-four seven. I can't stay outside his window when he's home and sleep in his room after he falls asleep only to wake up before him. My eye can even always be on him in school and we have all the same classes. I can't even marry him and stalk him to work and during work only to rush home before him and pretend I was here all along. I don't think his parents even know me," I reply. "Wait. His parents don't even know me, is that a bad thing?"

Riku shrugs. "His parents knowing you wouldn't improve your chances. His parents have known me for a while and I'm at the same place you are. Minus the stalking and being outraged at the incest. I think it's kinda hot sometimes."

I make a face. "You…..ew. Do they ever do anything really bad?" I ask not wanting to know.

"Sometimes it gets M rated, but I'm normally an audience. Besides, he's still a virgin so that doesn't matter." Riku answers.

"I wish he wasn't though," Kairi interjects with an almost dreamy look in her eyes.

"I am never going to talk to you again," I declare twitching at Kairi's statement.

"He talks to me you know, like, who and what he likes and such," Kairi replies with a sly smirk.

"And you'll tell me?" I ask suspiciously.

"No, I was sworn to secrecy," she shrugs. I glare at her and Riku starts laughing. I sigh and wander to the corner of the room where I sit and listen to whatever thoughts happen by and wait for Sora to come back.

"Incest is the best," Kairi singsongs sitting up and finding whatever clothes she lost on the floor.

"I'll never look at you the same. Ever," I growl glaring at her.

"I wasn't aware you looked at me in the first place. Is there something I need to know here?" she asks teasingly.

"go die in a fire."

"Oh, but you don't mean that Roxy," Kairi laughs putting on her clothes and leaving the room.

"Don't call me Roxy," I grumble to the person that had just recently left. Bitch.

"But Roxy," Riku teases.

"Oh don't you start. Shouldn't you be out looking for the lovebirds anyway?"

"But we're in here, I didn't know I needed to look."

"Bastard."

**Sora Pov**

Kairi was gone by the time I went back upstairs. That was good but I'm not quite sure why I thought so. Because of my parents interrogation probably, but who knows and who cares? I walked into the room next door to mine and said goodbye to poor Zexion. He's a bit too scared to hang out and play like we were going to.

"You look tired." Riku commented when I entered the room. I looked at him then glanced at my game and turned it on. I'm past where Kairi is but I need to get her out of this crappy place she's stuck at. I'll have her look up the scene she missed later.

"Parents tried to convince me to marry Kairi." I informed the two of them. Roxas's eyes widened while Riku just laughed. I guess he's more used to this crap then poor blondie.

"It must have been exhausting." He laughed but I just sighed and crashed then started to play. Once I got her leveled up a bit I saved… then my world died. My eyes widened and my breathing stopped, nothing in the world matters any longer because it's about to end.

There is nothing left for me anymore.

"Isn't that… where you normally save?" Riku asked looking at my number 13 save. I nodded without saying a word, still in complete and utter shock.

"You lost where you were at?" Roxas asked looking concerned. I nodded and felt my eyes begin to sting.

"KAIRI IS SO STUPID! WHY IS SHE STUCK IN THE MIDDLE OF DISC THREE WHEN I JUST BEAT IT? SHE HAS ALL THE STUPID ABILITIES EQUIPED AND HER LEVELS ARE IN THE 30S WHEN MINE WERE IN THE LATE FOURTIES!" I shouted angrily and threw the controller at the ground.

"This is bad right?" Riku asked nonchalantly as he looked at his nails (secretly a girl) and looked at both of our gaping faces like we were the insane ones.

"Yes. It is very bad." Roxas said slowly as thought talking to a child. Riku glared at me but said nothing which I guess is a good thing. I like him better this way. I glanced over at the blond happy that he understood my pain.

"Why does it matter so much? Just make this game better than your last." He shrugged. I glowered at him then looked at my poor screen which showed her pathetic save. Stupid jerk who doesn't know how to play Final Fantasy…

"You shouldn't say such stupid things…" Roxas sighed making me look back and put him higher on my list of favorite people. I'm attracted to the guy and think he's hot but now he's made it into my top five favorite people!

"Go away Riku. I'm officially kicking you out of my house for the night." I informed him and watched as his eyes widened once he looked between me and Roxas. Okay so yes I just want to spend some time with him. Get over it.

_**Roxas**_

wait, so I was allowed to spend one more night here? And Riku free...sounds like a plan. A really good plan. A dream like plan. Anyways.

"So where exactly was she stuck at?" I ask moving over to where he was to look at the TV. "Ooooohhhh, here. Yeah. That's far back. Want me to kill her for you?"

"No, I can torture her later," Sora mutters glaring at the TV while he played his game.

Torture her later...as in like. Sexual torture? Like tying her down and making her beg? Like getting her horny and leaving her there? Oh wait, he already does that one. But I don't think I wanted to be around to watch him torture her. Riku probably would though. Him and his weird ass interests.

So, Riku was gone. And I can only assume that Zexion and Kairi were also gone. So that left Sora's parents, him and me alone in the house. The gigantic house. That we were on the third floor of and had a basement, attic, and probably at least one other floor.

Fuck, this was a mansion.

We should play hide and seek in this place sometime.

"Hey Sora?" I randomly ask in the middle of his constant angry mumblings.

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever played hide and seek in this house?"

"No, I play with my costumes more than I play with the house."

My eyebrow twitched. His costumes...how many did he have? And who all got to wear them? Oh god, did Kairi ever wear them? Which ones did she wear? How often? How come I have to have so many romantic rivals. And one that knew I stalked him and hated me for it and another was his _sister_. Lady Fate hates me, I swear.

"We need to play hide and seek here sometime. It's giant. And people will probably get lost," I ramble watching him play the game. He simply nods, continuing to mutter.

"See, I didn't have to fight these guys when _I_ was here because I was at a higher _level_ than her," he grumbles and I pat him on the shoulder comfortingly.

"What's your favorite color?" I ask wishing I had my book for questions and fill them in. even though he filled in all the questions. Well, I could take notes.

"Brown and blue," He answers without missing a beat. Vain, much. But I loved him for it. "Do you like Axel?"

Damn guy. Looking all innocent asking that.

"Well...he's hot. I don't know enough about him to know if I _love _him..." I half wonder if that was the right answer.

"So you think he's hot?"

"Well, yeah, I mean he's got a fan club and all...anyways, what...why..." I stop and make a face ignoring the look Sora was giving me out of the corner of his eye. "How often does this, um, thing, you know, with Kairi, happen?"

"Depends on what all she wants and what mood she's in." Sora shrugs. "What time of the month it is." I felt my eyebrow involuntarily twitch. "Just to make sure, you're gay, right?" He asks. Pausing the game and turning to face me.

"Yeah. Why? Are you?" I blink.

"you poor poor person," He says giving me a funny look. "I'm not answering that question. Try again."


	12. Chapter 12

**Shadow: We disclaim. Because this (and the soap operas XD) would actually happen in the game. Or we'd make a separate game for it. Or a manga. Or something. It'd exist somewhere at some point in time if we owned Kingdom Hearts. But no. Square Enix and Disney have to own them. I knew there was a reason I hated Disney**

**Oh, and as for the contest I started at the end of last chapter, harry/draco (no offense, but weird anon name on a KH fic) you didn't get it right. That part is arguable. No, the part I'm talking about is when Riku called himself sexy.**

_**Sora**_

Roxas is funny… like I would ever answer that. But hey, at least I don't have to _make _him gay. That's a plus. "Since when did we start playing twenty questions anyway?" I asked him turning only after I paused the stupid game.

"Since I got bored." Roxas answered truthfully. I looked at his bored face and realized… yeah I need to stop playing. I dropped the controller and stood up then grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of the room. Okay so if he's got nothing to do I'll give him something to do.

Thank god he didn't notice my evil smile… I don't want him leaving so soon.

That is… if he realizes what I'm planning.

"Where are we going?" He asked slowly as I rushed him upstairs to the attic. When we got to the attic Roxas almost fainted. This place isn't as cool as I want it to be but… yeah there's only so much money my parents let me have each week so… I only have a couple hundred.

"This is my sanctuary!" I grinned and showed him my multiple maid, cat, bunny, biker, fighter, tennis, Lolita, goth, sports, certain movie and other such costumes. There are multiple of each and are separated by category, but sometimes when I feel a little bit crazy and adventurous… I set them up due to my moods.

Currently the blond was covering his face as blood dripped down. I guess he might have hit it coming up the stairs, the wood does stick out at you a bit. "What do you want to try on first?" I asked with an innocent but excited smile.

"I-I don't know." Roxas muttered blinking a few times. I sighed in slight annoyance but looked him over, we're about the same size so I need to check them out. I have three different sizes which fit Zexion, Riku, and me. After that I have nothing. I'm pretty happy I chose them accidently.

I picked out a purple and black Lolita dress for him which he then proceeded to walk into the changing room. I listened to him change clothes then decided to go through my own stuff and choose what to wear for myself. Typically I can stand waiting a little bit longer than this but if Roxas comes out and sees my sexy shoulders and hot bod then yeah… let him see it and like it then he will be my slave for the rest of our happy lives.

"Hey is it supposed to have this much lace, or am I breaking it?" Roxas called from the stall. I glared over there for a moment then smiled knowing it'd be pretty hard for him to ruin that dress.

"That's how it's supposed to go." I informed him gently then grabbed my outfit. Okay so it has to be white since I'm sexy and innocent, besides all other colors (even black) kind of ruin this for me. When Roxas came out looking like a hot chick…

Well he saw a sexy ass white bunny boy with only white boxers, bunny ears, and bunny hands and feet. All white of course with me on the ground looking up at him.

Poor guy.

_**Roxas Pov**_

I looked down at my beautiful young brunette and decided that he is my love and I shall marry him! There is no way I can allow him to escape me with such a lovely costume on!

"My precious thing… will you marry me and wear this?" I cried hoping he would say yes. The innocent bunny looked up at me with wide sad eyes, trying to decide. His laid back and looked up at me biting his lip. "Don't tempt me…" I whispered turning my head away and giving out a huge sigh. There's only so much I can stand of his awesomeness.

"But my dearest Roxy! Don't you love… Riku?" He asked making the silver haired boy appear. He looked between us in rage then grabbed a maid costume and hurried to change. Apparently he was feeling left out.

"How dare you betray me!" Riku shouted from his stall, still putting on clothes like his life depended on it, which it did, don't ask me how but it did.

"I would never betray you, I love you too much!" I shouted .

"But you just proposed to me!" Sora whined.

"Yes but half of my heart belongs to both of you, but the other half belongs to me!" I screamed hoping they would understand and love me just as I have loved them. (without the cheating part of course)

Riku rushed out wearing his costume looking extremely confident and happy.

"I suggest we all three be together!" I informed them.

"No I'll stick with Sora." Riku smirked.

"Yeah Riku's pretty hot." He answered with a sly smile.

The End

_**Roxas (for real)**_

I stood there and simply blinked at Sora a few times. Why did he change too? Did you not know seeing him like that was pure torture? Of course he didn't though, I kinda maybe sorta made sure of that. Maybe.

"why'd... you change?" I ask still slightly disoriented and trying trying my best to will myself not to have a nosebleed. It didn't work. I was happy the dress was mostly black, so it wouldn't stain if not all of it stayed behind my hands. I then decidedly pinched my nose so no more could come out.

"I was bored. And besides it looks cute on me, don't you think?" He asks cutely.

"Uh- um. Yeah, yeah it does," I answer pulling my hand from my nose hoping the bleeding stopped. It had. Thank god for small favors that never helped anything major in life. He's innocent... and he knows this... but... this is torture. He _has_ to know this is torturing me. Right?

He nods and stands. "okay, so, what do you want to do?" He asks.

"Did you drag me up here and make me wear this because I didn't know what I wanted to do?" I ask in a tone that questioned his sanity.

"Well, yes, but I found the perfect outfit for both of us first shot so now there's nothing to do," He replies. I couldn't keep my eyes on his face the whole time. I'll admit to it. I think the percentage I was paying attention to his face was more than the alternative, but I wasn't sure. Who is completely aware of where their eyes are all the time, anyway?

"So you only brought me up here to dress me up and to get in costume?" I ask in total deadpan.

"Pretty much," He replies with his innocent smile, scratching the back of his neck with the paw still on.

"How long did you think it would take?"

"Well, it could have taken a very long time because I have a lot of costumes and it was possible to of had to go through all of them in order to find the perfect one for you, so..." He shrugs. I look down at the Gothic Lolita dress I had on before twirling in a circle real quick. The frills were annoying but I was sure I could adapt. It was mostly the fact that I was wearing a _dress_. Me. Roxas. Mature enough to take care of my sister alone and almost Professional stalker. Wearing a dress. Didn't seem right. However Sora had a point.

The dress didn't look half bad on me.

I could even venture into saying it looked _good_ on me.

That was a scary thought. I suppressed a shudder and twirled again. The lace was almost uncomfortable but if I didn't pay attention to it it was fine. Didn't look _nearly_ as good as Sora's costume looked. Wite bunny ears, white paws on his hands and feet, white boxers. And I wouldn't be surprised if the boxers had the little fluff ball of a bunny's tail on the ass of them. I'd check as soon as he turned around.

_**Sora**_

Yes I was more than a little happy when Roxas checked, thinking I wasn't looking, to see if I had a cute little bunny puff ball on my butt. I did of course so we headed down the stairs. I could tell he liked the outfit but it was like me admiring Kairi's outfits.

He's a cute little blond but he's stupid. A retard really, but slow people deserve their fun. I'd show him a thing or two which would be interesting. I wonder how red Roxas can get, excluding the nose bleeds of course. Really, he needs to take care of that little problem.

When we got downstairs my parents were in a business meeting in the dining hall, it was for some managers so they wouldn't care about our appearance. If they were entertaining someone big then they would have sent me a note a week in advance and everyday till the hour.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Roxas hissed with his face all red. Huh, I was hoping I could make that happen with something completely different. Once he was staring at my parents and their employees, I snuck away into the kitchen and got a Popsicle. I know how this bugs guys so I'm hoping it'll do the same for him.

When I got back Roxas looked like the bunny or rather a deer in headlights. Everyone in the meeting, except my parents, were staring at us but I just dragged his scrawny butt upstairs so that I wouldn't have to hear about the distraction later. The sooner we pretend it never happened, the more likely it never happened.

I learned this when I was young.

Walking into my room I tossed him onto the bed and sat down on the floor beside it to open up the wrapper while he flips out like I know he will. Sure enough Roxas was taking deep breaths as he covered his face. I don't really care anymore. They should all know I have much worse outfits then this. This one is just the cutest. I could turn many men onto me.

I turned around and kneeled forward and looked at him for a moment then took out the crayon Popsicle and began to lick down it. "You look terrified. Did they scare you that much?" Lick.

He looked at me for a moment. "Kind of… (Lick) it's the first time (Lick) I've ever worn a dress in my life." Lick. I nodded then looked him over. "Would you stop doing that?" He asked looking a bit distressed.

"Doing what?" I asked him and licked once more. He twitched for a moment making me smirk when he wasn't looking. I guess he's not used to ice things you just lick away until you eat them all up!

"If you don't know… Never mind." Roxy sighed. At least I know I'm getting to him. That is very good. Very good indeed.

Haha I wonder if I should be sad about all the crap I'm putting him through in the past half hour…

Nope, not really.

**Roxas**

Torture. Pure unadulterated torture. I don't know how Riku can stand this shit. I don't know how I haven't... wait, yes I do. I didn't have his address until we were on talking terms anyway. But still. Why did I have to fall in love with the single most innocent person in a whole high school. He's barely less innocent than a newborn baby. And that's a feat in and of itself.

And the Popsicle thing... how could he _not_ know. Did he never try it on Riku or Zexion and observe the... not even going to finish that sentence. That would sound wrong. He was a little too innocent for that anyway...

I never thought this day would come, but I kinda wish Riku was here. Then I wouldn't be the only one being tortured into oblivion. But then again he scares me for actually watching the "show" Kairi likes giving. Incest is _not_ the best. No matter who it is. Period. The end.

"Hey Sora?" I ask suddenly remembering I had a dress on.

"Hm?" he asks eating the last part of his Popsicle. Awesome, that was over.

"Why the hell am I in this dress anyway?" It was frilly and girly and...felt weird. It'd probably look good on Sora but then again, it _was_ Sora's dress. And he knew how to wear it too. But then again, it'd be a shame to have him take off the bunny costume.

"it fits you. Suits you. Plus it makes you look like a cute plushie," he replies.

"Suits me?" I ask wondering what he meant.

"Yeah." came his reply. Damn, if there is a God out there, he hates me. He's probably laughing at my misfortune now. Damn deities and their sadistic tendencies. Hey God, if you get me out of here, I'll listen to everything you say for the rest of my life.

…. …..nothing. He must have known it was a lie. Or maybe he's having to much fun laughing. Or maybe he's busy.

Fuck. I'm screwed. And not at all in the good way either. I beginning to think that will never happen. Do I really have that much bad Karma...yes, yes I do. Stalking builds bad Karma.

But wait, shouldn't Riku have more bad Karma than me? If so why isn't he here now? Or would he _like_ being here? Wearing a dress and being tortured slightly sexually by Sora. Okay, scratch that, he'd probably _love_ to be here. Asshole.

"Hey Sora?" I ask again. He was bent over picking something up, which did _not_ help anything because his boxers were short so I could almost see his butt. Like girls' booty shorts. But hotter. Because they were on Sora. And not meant to be shorts. Like, at all. They weren't even meant for public.. it was a fucking kink. And apparently one I had. That's kind of disturbing.

"Hm?" He asks standing to look at me.

"God hates me."

_**Sora Pov**_

I smiled and pat the poor boy on the shoulder. I think my plan is beginning to work. There's still something I need to do in order to keep him with me and of course to decide to go out with me. "God probably should hate you." I sighed knowing full well that God loves me since I admit to my crushes but currently Roxas is still pretending or denying his undying love for me.

I wouldn't be surprised if he bowed at my feet and claimed his love now but then again that would make things too easy… but I do wish he'd do it all the same.

Roxas nodded sadly at the comment but I just pat his back and hugged him then headed to my room to play video games. Roxas showed up soon after and the dress was off. He was only wearing boxers. I paused the game and took the dress off his hands then went into the bathroom and changed into it. I always feel like Alice from Alice in Wonderland whenever I wear this thing.

A gothic Alice of course.

Suddenly the door bell rang and I raced downstairs. Roxas followed close behind, but I could tell his eyes were on the dress not the door. Too bad it was incredibly noticeable when I checked to see where his eyes were. Sighing I looked ahead of me and opened the damn door.

I smiled innocently at Roxas knowing he's going to be incredibly shocked. Namine and Axel stared at me curiously from the doorstep. I motioned for them to come in and loved the look of pure shock and horror on his features.

"Hey there Roxy, and of course the magnificent and beautiful Sora." He grinned making me smirk. He knows how to flatter me. A very good trait. Something Roxas needs to learn too. Everyone else seemed to learn it pretty damn quick.

"Hey Axel!" I smiled and led us all upstairs. Roxas took Namine's hand and then blushed realizing what he must look like he's done with me. Ah how much I wish she was right. I feel like a big fat faerie today… that's a nice feeling to get into from time to time.

"So what do you people want to do now that you are in my spectacular house?" I asked ignoring my parents who were inspecting the rooms with a cleaning lady. Poor girl is going to get fired if they're wasting their time like this.

"I heard you have a cosplay attic." Axel said with a sly smile. I looked him up and down and figured out just how many clothes I have that he could try on. Slowly I nodded and then glanced down at Namine. She can fit in some of Kairi's clothes… my stupid sister looks anorexic sometimes.

"You will both fit." I informed them making Roxas pale. I'm teaching his sister at a young age so she won't be shocked. He should be thanking me. Jeez… the things I do for love.

**Roxas**

I figured if I opposed going up to the attic Namine would get curious. And besides he'd probably make me put _something_ on. Even if it wasn't to my liking, it couldn't beat having my _sister_ see me in only boxers and jumping to conclusions.

Namine started to slow down a little bit so we weren't as close behind the others. "Something wrong?" I ask.

She frowns. "When two people love each other," she starts before I interrupt.

"You don't need to be giving this talk to me. It's more of Sora who needs it," I say, releasing her hand so I could put mine up in a defensive gesture.

"Just use a condom, okay?" She commands. Sometimes... sometimes she was more my mom than my sister. And it was creepy sometimes.

"Yes ma'am," I reply as we continue following Sora and Axel. Damn, it was so hard to focus on anything with my long time crush in a dress, and my really hot theater teacher in front of me. Would probably only get worse when Sora put Axel in whatever. I wonder what he was going to put them in, I didn't see many of the cosplays because Sora shoved the dress on me before I could explore.

I think I'd be able to survive whatever he put Namine in. I mean, sure she was my sister and I loved her and would protect her need be, but she'd probably look cute in whenever now that I think about it. My problem will be that I won't be able to let my eyes stray on Axel where Sora could notice and he seemed to notice _everything_.

Wonder why he got so mad when I made out with Axel. His revenge was definitely worse than watching me and Axel, right? Though I could maybe very well kill someone if they made out with Sora. Though he may not actually know what the hell they were doing.

Was it bad that Riku was starting to be okay in my book? I mean, he's a rival. And totally takes advantage of Sora's innocence. But other than actually enjoying Kairi's incest shows- which I'm also starting to get more okay with the more I think of them- he wasn't a _bad_ guy.

_NEVER_ tell anyone I thought that, okay?

Anyway, we were nearing the attic. And Namine looked genuinely curious as to what was inside of it. Honestly I'd be fine in almost anything he puts me in that isn't a dress. It can be girls clothes, but not a dress. I don't even know why chicks wear them... yeah, yeah I do. But still.

Okay, I take that back. So long as it wasn't a frilly dress I may be okay with it. May. It all depends on what it looks like. I wonder how all of Me, Axel, and Namine were lucky enough to be able to fit the three sizes he had. Well, lucky was a matter of opinion.

**Shadow: you guys better be damn happy because it's felt like midnight for over an hour when it's actually just now hitting 11 and I've been searching all over my email to get the right parts in the right order for you guys because I need to know where Vira and I are. I've been slaving for you guys and I'm practically a zombie right now. I can't think or feel so I kept putting these in the wrong order and having to change them. I still don't know if we finished 13 or not and if so where/what all the parts are/were. So you guys better be fucking happy.**

**I'm sleeping now.**


End file.
